Whatever the Lady Wants
by einfach mich
Summary: Edward and Bella have been dating for three months, but they are experiencing issues. Bella thinks that her ex-boyfriend might be able to help. Will her decision make or break their relationship? AH AU
1. Chapter One

I take another sip of whiskey, swirling it around in my mouth, telling myself that I'm savoring the flavor. I'm actually trying desperately to look casual. Underneath this cool exterior, I am contemplating jumping out the window. We're only three stories up, so I would likely just break my legs. Painful, sure, but right now I'd rather be in the hospital than where we're supposed to be in fifteen minutes.

Bella's flying around her apartment like it's prom night, stressing over every detail of her outfit, primping, and putting on fucking makeup. This time I take a gulp, flaring my nostrils to ease the sting of the alcohol. As it burns down my throat, I hope it will wash away the bitterness that's eating a hole in my gut. I'm not jealous, not at all. The sore muscles in my jaw are telling a different story. I force myself to relax, open my mouth, shift my lower jaw and hear the tell tale pop. Okay, fuck, maybe I'm a little jealous, but I am not about to back out now. This is important to Bella, which means it's important to me.

It's my fault, really. Since I seem incapable of sexually satisfying her. Not like we haven't tried, Jesus Christ, we've tried. We've had sex. A lot of sex. Mind blowing, earth shattering sex. She just doesn't get off when we're fucking. I don't mind. I tell her over and over again, that I don't mind. I love having sex with Bella, I love kissing her, and god damn do I love to go down on her, but she gets this weird guilty look after. Like she thinks that she's broken, because fucking me isn't enough. For such a smart girl, she can be really silly when it comes to sex. Anyone could tell you that not every girl gets off from penetration. Shit, most women don't.

Bella won't listen to that. She insisted that there's stuff that we're not doing right. So, we've got a pile of books on sex and even sat through a seminar at the local sex club, the Wet Spot, that I don't remember shit about. I was too busy being creeped out by how much all the other couples looked like my parents' friends. All of this is Bella's idea, and all so that I can be more...dominant. I can't help but cringe at the thought of it. All I can think of is that fucked up scene from Pulp Fiction that still makes me a little nauseous. I am not some ass-raping Hillbilly. I don't want to dress in leather and crack a fucking whip. I don't need to know how to pick a safe word or how to safely set someone's ass on fire. I could have lived the rest of my life without knowing about pegging. Really, even now, I'm trying to forget it. I don't need all that shit to get off. All I need is Bella. Her sweet plump lips, her dark eyes, and the soft curves of her body.

Unfortunately, it isn't that easy for Bella, which brings us to tonight's festivities. Shit, there's that bitterness again. I down the rest of my whiskey and set the glass on the coffee table. The TV is buzzing in the background, but I'm not really paying attention. My mind can't un-stick itself. My gears are grinding, trying to figure out what my fucking problem is.

It's not like I'm some repressed mama's boy. I've had plenty of sex. Damn good sex. Dirty nasty sex. I have fucked in every conceivable place and fashion: pool tables, rooftops, my parents' bed, even a hotel elevator. Hell, I fucked a girl in the ass on a god damn church pew. That takes balls and the preparation skills of fucking boy scout. But that was a million years ago, before Bella.

This is different, sex with Bella is different. Sure, we've only been together three months, but I knew, from the first time I saw her leaning against the bar at Jillian's. Vicky, the sexy bartender that I always flirted with, had just laughed off my latest attempt to lure her from her girlfriend. Vicky was hot, funny and never judged me. She saw me leave the bar with a different girl every night and would just tease me about being a dog. I loved it and always came back for more. That night I was flirting hard, because I was tired of the girls that I knew would come home if I just smiled sideways at them.

"If you want a challenge that might actually pay off, you should give my girl Bella a try," Vicky said with a wink as she pointed her finger at a hot brunette at the end of the bar. Bella had turned around, like she could feel me looking at her ass, and when our eyes met, we both smiled. It was ludicrous, like out of a movie, but the truth is like that sometimes. Before she opened her hot little mouth, I knew this girl was different.

It crystallized for me the next morning when I woke up next to her on Alice's couch, after a night of drinking, amazing conversation, and the hottest make out session of my life. My dick was still in my pants, we hadn't even fucked, but we'd gotten off, a lot. Bella made me feel like an awkward freshman with a hair trigger dick. She had a foul mouth, a wicked sense of humor and brains. Girls that can reference Einstein's theory of relativity in casual conversation, debate strategic warfare and actually like to play chess are fucking sexy. Not to mention a little intimidating. Even before I knew all that, I knew, she was the girl. The one I want to marry. Of course, Bella Swan is not the kind of girl you tell that, not unless you want send her running for the hills. Bella is an independent, modern woman that doesn't need any man in her life.

She makes that clear every time she pays for our coffee, insists on driving, or refuses to accept presents. Even after we've been together all this time, she still looks utterly floored when I'm still laying next to her in the morning. She's surprised that I still want to kiss her, despite her messy hair and morning breath. I play it cool, because I know I have to. I know the truth would freak her out: that I'm with her because every second that I'm not with her, I'm wishing I was. The waiting drives me insane, but I know I have to give her time to come around. Because she is worth it, so worth it. Most days, I get by, but some days, I don't do so well with it. She's everything to me and I can't even get her off.

* * *

Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck! I swear I put my earrings on the dresser. I tear the medicine chest apart like a rampaging wolverine and still can't find the ruby heart earrings that Edward gave me. They're not real, but I still love them, because they're from Edward. I know, I sound like moon-eyed little girl, but it's the truth. When he gave them to me, I got a lump in my throat the size of a Buick. He wasn't trying to make-up for some fight, or get laid. It wasn't even my birthday, or a week after. He'd just dropped by the cafe when I was on shift. He left a little plastic bag with cutesy lettering for some mall store on the counter, after he picked up his coffee.

Rita saw it first and asked, "Hey, did you forget your bag?"

I looked up from the milk I was steaming and he was looking at me when he replied, "Nope, that's Bella's." Then he left.

I called him on my next break, after Rita had opened the bag, then the little velvet box, and screamed. I played it off like it was some inside joke, so she'd shut the fuck up, but inside my head I was screaming with girlie delight and freaking out a little. As soon as he answered the phone, I asked if they were real, because despite the bag, they looked real. Even Carl, whose sugar daddy buys him diamonds and shit, all the time? Even Carl said they looked real. Edward just laughed and said that while he could afford real rubies, he wouldn't buy them, cause he knew how I felt about gifts in general.

"I just saw them on the little sales rack in front of the store while I was on my way to see you and I thought, why not." He was smiling, I could hear it in his voice. "They only cost a dollar. Wait, I did have to pay tax. I'm sorry. Do you want me to return them?" I could tell he was fighting to not laugh, because I was being stupid. It was just a small gesture, a little throwaway cheap pair of plastic earrings. Nothing big or meaningful, and suddenly I felt ridiculous. He was just being nice and I was acting like an ungrateful bitch. Rita started yelling for me to get back out, because the two-o-clock rush was starting.

"Edward." I chewed my bottom lip as I spoke softly into the phone.

"Yeah," he said in his usual casual tone, and I felt sillier with every minute.

"It's sweet. I mean, thank you. I love them." I know, I sounded like every word was being dragged out of me, but I wasn't used to this kind of stuff. At all.

"No problem. Call me when you get off work, maybe we can catch a bite or something," Edward said with that same casual air that reassured me that this was nothing big. I tried to ignore the small part of me that was a little disappointed as he spoke again.

"Bella." His voice changed, he sounded almost tender and I thought for a second he was going to say...something that I was nowhere near being able to say out loud.

"Yeah?" I squeaked a little, the lump reappearing in my throat.

"Happy one month anniversary."

The line went dead and my awkward guilt quickly turned into angry embarrassment. Fucker, he was fucking with me. Breaking the rules by dropping off a cheap little nothing present. Making me feel like an oversensitive asshole and then, to top it off, he teases me about it. He was going to pay and he did. That night we had fun, while Edward apologized for pissing me off. Edward was really good at apologizing, with his tongue and fingers. I came so many times, I lost count and he didn't even unzip his pants. He likes to spoil me and I am getting used to it. Maybe a little too used to it.

I go back to check my nightstand and see nothing but an empty bottle of water and a wadded up tissue. I use the bottle to knock the tissue and its mysterious contents into the trash. As I flop onto the bed, I sigh heavily and stare at my freshly polished toenails. I painted them whore red to match the earrings that I can't fucking find. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

I'm not freaking out over some stupid earrings. Though, I really need to fucking find them. Nope, I'm hiding in my bedroom, listening to some know-it-all douche on the History Channel talk shit about Churchill. Like that over-educated bitch would last ten seconds in the presence of Winston motherfucking Churchill. God, I hate the History Channel. Edward, on the other hand, loves it. It's like some kind of comfort thing for him. When he's had a hard day at work, I find his ass in front of the TV, watching some shit about WWII or Old West gunfighters. It doesn't seem to matter what it is, just that it's there. Now, it's in my living room and I hate it even more, if it's possible. Fucking shit.

He's drinking too. Started as soon as he got here, planting his ass on my couch and switching the channel without even asking. Not that I give a shit. I really wasn't watching whatever piece of shit reality TV trash was on VH1. Edward's not much of a talker, either and I'm okay with that, 'cause I talk enough for the western fucking seaboard. It's not like he's chugging from the bottle and crying on the floor. It's just a half glass of whiskey and the History Channel. Still, it makes me nervous. It wouldn't if we were just going out, like any other night, but tonight is different.

We're on our way to meet my ex-boyfriend for dinner, drinks, and a threesome. My idea. The threesome, I mean. Dinner and drinks was actually Edward's idea. So we can chat, like intelligent progressive adults that get to know each other before they fuck like horny porn stars. While it sounds hot, like every woman's secret fantasy come true, the reality of it is starting to sink in and I'm feeling a little queasy.

"Bella, honey, we're going to be late." He sounds like he's going to a fucking funeral.

"Okay, I'm almost ready." I try to sound more enthusiastic, 'cause we are going to do this. We NEED to do this. I get up, slip my feet into my open-toed pumps, feeling half naked without the damn earrings, 'cause they're from Edward. I feel like tonight, of all nights, I should be wearing them, but it's not going to happen. I sigh, like a deflating balloon or a whoopee cushion.

"Time to man up, Bella," I tell myself out loud, cause I need that extra push. I mentally put on my big girl pants and head out into the living room, to face Edward and Normandy beach.

I see her feet before I realize she's there. I look up her legs, past the hem of her little black dress, loving the way it hugs her narrow waist. As I settle on her face, all the weight that's been crushing my chest lightens a little. She's so beautiful, standing in front of me, fist on her hip, glaring at me like I just kicked her cat. Like I would mess with that psychotic animal. I quickly glance around, checking for his russet-colored fur, knowing that he's lurking, somewhere. Probably under the couch, waiting to swipe at my heels as I get up. I've learned my lesson and only wear boots to Bella's place. I secretly dread the day when Bella and I move in together, and I'm forced to share a home with her insane feline. It's like it has it out for me, 'cause I've seen it snuggle up to Alice like they're best buddies. Figures. I never was very good with animals.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?" She's giving me that look, like I'm in trouble, but really she's just upset and it's easy for her to focus it into anger, or annoyance. I squint at her and smile a little, because she's not really mad. It's frustration, at something.

"What is it?" I cut through the bullshit, because I know this isn't about something big, it's about something silly, which means I might have a chance at fixing it. I need that right now. She makes an odd twisting motion with her arms, that makes her look ridiculous and adorable.

"I can't find my earrings. The ones you gave me." Her bottom lips juts out as she says it, playing up the part of the lady in distress and I bite, because it's Bella and I live to make her smile.

"You mean these?" I pull the earrings from the inner pocket of my jacket. I'd slid them there before I left my place. I found them on my floor a few days ago. The must have fallen during one of our mind-blowing make-out sessions. Her eyes widen as she gives me a smile that makes me a little weak, and she snatches the earrings from my hand. I watch, my heart hiccuping in my chest as she puts them on and beams with pride. I told her they weren't real, a little white lie. I know she'd have kittens if she knew that not only are they real, but they belonged to my mother.

I know, I'm moving fast, but Bella isn't the kind of girl that you leave hanging. I want her to know that I appreciate her, that she's treasured. I want her for as long as I can have her. Forever, if I can manage it.

"What do ya think?" She models them for me, and I make a show of appreciating them.

"Very nice." I look her in the eye as I rise to slide my arms around her waist. "Not as beautiful as you, though." I say it against the skin of her neck as I pull her into me. She shivers against me and I savor this moment, the feel of her in my arms. After a moment, I place a kiss on her neck and pull back, feeling awkward again. Like I always do, because I know, or think I do, that she's too good for me and that I'm kidding myself that she's going to stay. In a way, tonight is the clearest proof of that. I push the thought away as I draw my hand down her arm and take her hand.

"Ready?" I ask, not able to meet her eyes.

"Yes." She sounds confident as she grips my hand and I pull her to the door

* * *

**Author's note: **

**I would like to thank AnaG for helping me with some last minute editing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's note:**

**I want to thank AnaG again, for helping me out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. **

**

* * *

  
**

Oh yeah, I am getting laid tonight! That's right, I'm dancing a jig in the shower like an asshole, cause I am getting pussy tonight. Let's get a "hell yeah" for pussy, and not just any pussy, either. Bella Swan pussy. Fuck yeah!

I thought that ship had sailed a long time ago, until she called last week. She went on for what seemed like a fucking eternity about her new boyfriend and how she cared about him a lot and blah, blah, blah. Honestly, I faded out until she said something about me fucking her.

Okay, technically, she said that she needed my help and that it would involve me getting laid. Of course, I said yes. I didn't care about the rest, if it meant that I would get one more stab at Bella Swan, I was down. I missed that girl. Not like I didn't see her. Vic and I hung out with her at least once a month, 'cause we've gotten over the whole break-up bullshit and Bella's a cool fucking chick. She was laid back, smart and fucking hilarious when she was drunk, which I personally ensured that she was whenever we hung out.

Bella and Vic are my buds, my Poon Posse. Though, anytime I use their official title, I get slugged in the gut, it's worth it. Those girls are hard rollers; always there for me, no matter what. So, I man up and tell Bella I'll fuck her and hold her new boy's hand, show him how it's done.

Of course, I'm hoping there might be a little backdoor action in it for me. Sweet merciful heaven, if there was anything better than Bella's pussy, or her mouth for that matter, it was her ass. Fuck! I'm half hard just thinking about how much she gets into anal. I shut off the shower and begin to dry off thinking about the nasty ass shit that used to come out of that little feminist's mouth. I finish toweling off and consider rubbing one out, again. 'Cause I've already beat off twice. I glance at my cell phone and it pisses on the jack-off parade - I'm late. Shit!

I dump the towel on the floor and head to my room. Hey, it's my place and I do whatever I fucking want. It's been six months since Bella and I called it quits for good. My apartment is finally regaining that musty lived-in smell that it had before her Lysol and Clorox wipes turned it into a fucking pussy-pad. I stomp through a pile of dirty clothes on the floor and spot my favorite t-shirt: Voodoo Glow Skulls featuring the Mickey Mouse with X's for eyes. I lean down to pick it up for a nose check, but I stop short. If Bella catches a hit of manstink, she'll call a kibosh on the whole thing for sure. Fuck! I really like that shirt. I sigh, like a fucking woman, and head to the dresser.

There's probably shit in here that she folded and put away when we were together. My little feminist always did my laundry. I chuckle as I pick through the neatly folded clothes, thinking of her excuse for being my little launderette. She said it was 'cause she couldn't stand to smell me. Bullshit, any time I came pack from the gym, especially after a hard training session, when I was sticky, sore and stunk to high heaven, clean freak, Hygiene Queen Bella Swan would attack my cock like she was drowning and my dick made oxygen. Oh, yeah, that girl is the shit. We were good, real good. Well, except for the whole relationship part.

I tried, she couldn't say that I didn't. I bought flowers, took her out to stupid movies with Julia Roberts in them - that woman's horse teeth freak me out. Even wore deodorant; fucking hate that shit. Shit, I forgot to put it on. I run back to the bathroom to tear open the new stick I bought for tonight. As I head back and begin to put on the stuff I grabbed from the drawer, I remember how Vic had warned me.

"You give a girl and inch and she'll want to move in and meet your parents."

Vic called our crash and burn from day one, when I told her that Bella wanted me to pony up and get serious, or she wasn't going to fuck me anymore. Damn, woman knew that she was the best lay I'd ever had.

From the moment that I first met the girl, she rocked my shit. I slammed into her at a Social D. Little girl was in the pit, throwing elbows and growling like an angry wildcat. It was one sexy sight. So I slid up and grabbed her tits, cause I was drunk, horny, and not really good at breaking the ice. She gave me the cutest look: it was shock and anger, mixed into this smile that made me hard in under a second. Then she spit in my face and kicked in my nuts.

That's fucking flirting in my book. I pulled my nads out of my throat, took a couple more shots and then after the show, I followed her out of the club. Like a pussyhound on a fresh trail, I followed her to her car, 'cause I had to get a taste.

When she saw me, she was obviously freaked, reaching in her jacket for her mace, a switchblade or whatever the top pick was in Women's Defense Weekly. I quickly told her that I wasn't going to hurt her. I just wanted to know if she wanted to get a drink or coffee or go back to my place and fuck till we pass out. I always try the last one, 'cause you never know when it's going to work. With Bella Swan, it fucking worked like gang busters.

She smiled at me and called me a cocky motherfucker. I just nodded and told her she could find out first hand. Before I could get another cheesy fucking line out of my mouth, her tongue was in it. We barely made it into her backseat before she had my dick out of my pants.

We never made it to my place. Hell, we didn't even leave the fucking car. Bella and I fucked in the backseat of her car for four fucking hours. It was un-fucking-real. I pulled muscles, nearly impaled myself on the gear shift, and cracked her back window. Morning rolled around and we were sprawled half-naked, covered in sweat and come.

We were half-dead and about to pass out when a bum knocked on the window to ask for change. After the fuck session of a lifetime, I felt generous and handed him a crumpled pile of ones that I pulled out of my jeans. He gave us a stanky toothless smile and waddled off.

I climbed out of the car to stretch. There's nothing quiet like standing on the corner of Forth and Union at six in the morning in nothing but a Mustard Plug t-shirt and a shit-eating grin. Bella slinked over the front seat to start the car. I casually climbed into the passenger seat and she drove barefoot, in her panties and my leather jacket, to her apartment. We continued to screw each other senseless for two days, until she had to go to work. Those were the days.

I look at myself in the fancyass full length mirror that Bella got at IKEA. Fucking hate IKEA. I've since plastered it with band stickers, gum, and the phone numbers of girls I have no intention of calling back. I'm sporting black jeans, and a gray wife-beater proclaiming me a Seattle Tiger Shark. Now, if I can find my damn Redwings. I start to dig through the piles of stinking training gear in the bottom of the closet, throwing half empty water bottles, and used Twenty Four Fitness towels over my shoulder as I search. That is one thing - when Bella was here, I could always find shit when I needed it. She gave me some hippie shoe rack thing, that was made out of old tires or soda cans, or some such shit. I think it's still in the trunk of my car, in the shredded wrapping paper. I'm just not a shoe rack kind of guy.

I guess that was the root of it, with us: I just wasn't that guy. The one that remembered her birthdays, that wanted to talk, about anything - other than sex, that is - and I refused to hang on her fucking jock like a puppy. Not that I didn't put up with shit, like that crazy possessive fucking cat of hers. Fucker used to scare the crap out of me.

I'd wake up and find it sitting on my fucking pillow staring at me, like he was wondering how I'd taste. Whenever I was off the couch for two seconds, that little rust-colored bastard would be right there, sitting in my spot, his little paw stretched out, touching Bella's leg. Like he was telling me, "Yeah, that's right. You may fuck her, but when she boots your ass to the curb, I'll still be here." Little fucker. Who the hell names their cat Jacob, anyway?

Yes! I see the metal ring on the side of my left boot and find it on top of the right one. I pull them out and shove my feet into them, then scramble to check my hair. I grab a squirt of some shit that either Vic or Bella left under the sink and comb it through my hair with my fingers. I don't need to try too hard, it looks better when I don't. I check my phone and fuck, Vic is going to throttle me if I make her late for work.

Since I'm meeting Bella and her new guy at Jillian's, she agreed to give me a ride, so I don't have to sweat parking. I walk out into the living room and stomp on the floor three times. I smile, 'cause I know that Vic's girlfriend is going to get sand in her vag over my stomping, which is why I did it. I slam the door behind me and take the stairs two at a time. I make it to the landing and remember to check my wallet. I've got a twenty spot, in case I need to take a cab, and my plastic for food and drinks. Not that Bella fucking Swan would let a motherfucker pay for shit. Her independent woman bullshit always had her trying to pay for everything. I mean, I know I ain't made of money, but I can afford to buy my fucking girlfriend's drinks. Still, I'm not going to argue with her, because she's got no tolerance for people that don't follow her stupid fucking rules. Bella's the kind of girl that's got no problem ditching your ass on the side of I-5 at one in the morning, to thumb a ride home from Lynnwood. Just cause you supposedly ditched her at the Green Day show.

For the record, it didn't go down like that at all. Sure, we went together. Vic gave us the tickets because Leah, her girl, got called in to do a fight, last minute, and they couldn't go. Bella and I drove up together and yeah, she was my girlfriend and shit. I just wasn't thinking like that. We hit my flask a couple times, pounded a couple beers in the parking lot before heading into the arena. We were having a blast. Billy Joe and the boys were nailing that shit to the wall. Then I ran into a couple of my pals from IFL and I got swept up in the old times. The league had just tanked and most of the guys were headed south to try and get in with high a profile gym for a shot at WEC or UFC. I wasn't going 'cause my life's here. Bella and Vic are here, and aside from my two steps from the grave alcoholic mother and piece of shit death row dad, they're all the family I've got.

Still, I was drunk and feeling all sentimental and crap. I partied with the guys, talked about old times and got more wasted on the booze they'd snuck into the show. After the show, I stumbled back to the car and found her standing there, with that fucking look on her face and her hands on her hips. Looking at me like she's my fucking mother, except she actually gives a shit, or did, until I blew her off at the show. It wasn't like I was going to ditch her in Everett. She had the car keys, since she was the DD. I'm feeling good, though somewhere in back of my drunkass mind, I know that I'm in the shit. I still hug and try to kiss her, 'cause she's my girl. She just tells me to get in the fucking car.

So, I sat there while she drove and screamed at me. Told me I was a selfish asshole and I took it, 'cause it was the truth. It didn't mean I didn't still care about her, like she insisted that it did. She told me about how I don't respect her, which is totally fucking bullshit, and that I could never love her; not the way she needs to be loved. She continued to rant, listing all the reasons that she needed to leave me. I let it go, 'cause I was dumb enough to think that she was just blowing off steam. Sometimes, Bella just needs to scream. She needs to tell me about what a fucking asshole I am, so that I can apologize and try to make it up to her.

Which is what I tried to do, with a sloppy drunk kiss and titty grope, but it was too late. She'd already made up her mind. She slammed on the brakes and told me it was over, told me that we were a mistake. I lost it then, I'll admit it. She didn't want to accept that was who I am, always has been, and that she loved me because of it. The truth was, her pride meant more to her than we did. I told her as much, and sure was drunk, so I was screaming it in her face. When I'm desperate, I get stupid. In the ring, when I know I'm going to lose, I go nuts, throwing everything I have at my opponent, because I think I've got nothing else to lose. Sometimes, it gets me an amazing comeback win. Sometimes, I end up with a broken arm and my jaw wired shut.

That night, it got me kicked out of my own fucking car and out of the best relationship that I had ever had. Not that I regret it. It's how things went down and I don't waste time on regret. It gets you nothing.

Vic's door swings open and she appears, her angel face set inside a copper cloud of curls. Her eyes sparkle when she sees me, and I can't help but smile. A bronze-skinned hand appears at her throat, dragging her back into a kiss. Leah practically eats Vic's mouth, as she holds on to the pale skin of Vic's neck. As I watch, the ghost of my wood returns, and I can't help but chuckle. I know Leah and Vic are fucking hot for each other, like horny teenagers, but this isn't about them. It's about me. It's about Vic spending time with me.

I know Leah from the IFL. Her uncle ran the Portland Wolf Pack when I used to train with them. She's arguably the best female mixed martial artist on the West coast. She's 10-8, only lost two fights, and I'm told that those two were bullshit technical calls. I believe it, given her looks. Her face alone could get her on the cover of a magazine. Add in her tall frame and tight-ass body and you know, not one of those bitch got close to kicking her ass. I've seen her fight - she's vicious. She hits them hard and fast, like a Mack truck with fists. Poor girls usually end up being carried out on a stretcher. Hell, I'd have been balls deep in her by now, if she wasn't a man-hating dyke. What a waste, sad really.

"You almost forgot your scarf." Leah says it in a hush, a small smile on her face as she slides the light pink silk around Vic's throat and ties it tight. I actually have to readjust myself, as I watch them. Leah's like me, beaten into a hard fighting machine by a brutal, fucked up childhood. We've had a couple of drunken nights of reminiscing, usually about growing up poor and getting our asses kicked on a daily basis. We've both seen our mothers knocked half to death, and seen the fucked up shit that can come from a having a drunk limp dick asshole for a father. Neither one of us would ever be that way to our women, 'cause we know that the potential is there and we keep that shit in check, taking our anger out in the ring and never EVER on a woman. That's the way of a pussy, punk bitch. Like my father.

So when I see Leah hold Vic's throat, or see Vic's pale skin spotted with small bruises or see hickeys all over her neck, I know it's cause Leah fucks like I do. Rough and hard, but with tenderness and love in every bite and teasing ass slap. If Leah fucks like that, then that means Vic likes it like that. My mind starts putting together scenarios and painting a Technicolor picture. Fuck, I know I'm staring, but I can't help it. Two hot fucking women are mauling each other in front of me.

I'm a man, I have a dick, and it runs my life. So I stare, admiring Vic's hard nipples as they tent the front of her thin white sweater, knowing that she's not wearing a bra, cause she thinks her a-cups don't rate it. Thank fucking god, cause I am liking the view. The slinky black skirt has slid down low on her hips, showing her belly ring and the smooth skin of her abs. The knee-high brown leather boots, are the caper. I know she's dressing fem cause it gets her fat tips, but still, it makes my hard-on painfully visible through my jeans. I know she can see it too, cause she's smiling wider at me as Leah bites her jaw.

"Can I get a camera? 'Cause if I can't jack to this right now, I really want to be able to later," I say as I push on my hard cock and wait a second. Leah pulls back and smiles at Vic, like she's looking at the face of God, then flips me off with the hand that isn't touching Vic's face.

"Love you too, Leah," I say, as Vic whispers something and pulls free to join me at the stairwell.

"Fuck off and die, James," Leah says with sneer. "Call me when you get off, Baby," she says to Vic as she starts closing the door.

"I'll make sure she does, Baby," I say in a sickeningly sweet voice as Leah slams the door for effect. I know she heard me. Vic shakes her head as she slides her arm into mine.

"Your mouth is writing checks that your ass can't afford to cash, Mr. Morrison," she says as she laughs softly, so Leah can't hear. Her pale pink lips quirk in a flirty grin.

"Always, Miss Mathews. Always," I say as I pat her hand and we start to walk down the stairs, arm in arm, like an old married couple.


	3. Chapter Three

We're driving through the city, and I can't bring myself to do anything but stare out the window. Edward is not doing okay, I can tell. He keeps trying to touch me, putting his hand on my back as he holds open the car door. Gliding his knuckles along my leg as he reaches to adjust the AC, for the millionth time. I blindly reach out, running my fingers over his leg, trying to reassure him, despite the butterfly colony setting up residence in my stomach.

The happy high from finding my earrings has worn off and now I'm back where I was before, doubting. Feeling guilty for doing this, for putting Edward through this, and yet I know it's the right thing. I want this to work, and right now, it's not working.

It's not like I'm blindly jumping into this. I know better than to go into crazy shit like this without a damn good reason. That's why a few weeks ago, I asked the last person in the world that I wanted to talk to about this shit. Rose is an egotistical, bitchy queen, and the only reason I know her is 'cause I met her boy, Bear, through Vic. He's a bartender at R Place, known for having a smoking hot body and a bushy mountain-man beard, which is where he got the name. He's not an actual bear, mind you; he's actually a well built and fairly hairless man, below the neck.

I've only ever seen Bear without his beard once and I immediately understood why he kept it. He looked fucking adorable, the cutest baby face I'd ever seen. That face matches his sweet heart, which makes it inexplicable why he's with a bitch like Richie. Richard 'Rosalie' Hale is a trust fund baby that likes to slum with the little people and claims to be the best Drag Queen in Seattle. Mostly, cause he never drops character - fucker goes grocery shopping in drag. The fastest way to piss off Richie is to refer to him as anything but Rose. To say that I would rather get run over by a fucking truck than deal with this delusional bitch is an understatement.

Still, if there's one person that I can count on to tell me the truth, It's Rose. She hates me, and the feeling is very mutual. The first time she met Edward, she grabbed his crotch and asked if he'd ever known the joys of anal stimulation while getting head. I promptly put my size six combat boot in her sequined ass. Yeah, the feeling was very fucking mutual.

When I walked up to her at R Place and asked to talk, she didn't say anything, she just took my hand and dragged me out to the smoking area. It was crammed with twinks and queens crowded around the fire pit smoking and gabbing like a bunch of overdressed chickens. Rose snapped her gloved fingers, and gay boys scattered as if someone was giving out free blowjobs at the bar. Still can't figure out how she can still snap her fingers while wearing satin.

She sat herself down on the side of a ceramic planter, like it was a throne, and gave me a regal wave. I stood there awkwardly, digging the tip of my boot into the dirt, while I tried to figure out where to start.

"I've got to get on stage in a couple of hours, so you might want to start talking." She said, as she produced a silver cigarette case from her cleavage. As we stared at each other in silence, she pulled out a clove cigarette, lit it and blew the thick smoke at me. I didn't cough, though my lungs were itching like crazy. Finally, I started to talk. Actually, I began to ramble.

I told her about how things were going really great with Edward, how considerate and attentive he was. I mentioned that he loved to please me and is so romantic. I continued like that, while she smoked and watched me, in silence. I finally kind of petered-out and went quiet.

"So, I assume there's a 'but' in there somewhere," she says, blowing another large cloud of smoke and I step out of its path and sigh.

"Well, it's just, when we..." I stopped, 'cause I realized that I was about to tell her the same things that I'd been telling Edward: that I feel bad that I can't get off during penetration, and that I think he needs to be more dominant.

While these reasons are true, they're also gentle side-stepping reasons. I don't want to tell him the truth, but it's really pointless to spin shit for Rose. I don't give a shit what she thinks, well, except for right then.

"He's just so careful, so calculated about everything. Constantly asking me, 'is this okay? Do you like that? Are you comfortable?' I mean, I love him," I said, then I realize what I said. I know I must've looked like I was choking on my tongue, because I was a little shocked that I said it out loud. Rose was smiling, like she had shit on me. She didn't tease me, or even laugh. Instead, she put her cigarette on the side of the planter and dusted off her hands.

"When he asks you all these questions, what do you say?" She was looking at me intently and I was taken off guard. I expected her to make fun of me, not to actually ask questions and try to help. At least, I thought she was trying to help.

"Uh, I don't know. I tell him I'm fine. I mean, I am. I'm always comfortable with him and it's always so loving." She stopped me with a raised hand, and I got pissed, but I waited to see what she was going to say.

"So, you don't tell him anything." She stood up as said it as she walked past me, like I wasn't really part of the conversation.

"No, I mean, well, we've talked. I've told him that he needs to be more dominant, that he needs to take charge." I moved to follow her as I spoke. I was so caught up that I almost tripped when she stopped and turned around, in a sweeping motion, her eyes wide.

"So you tell him it's his fault." She actually looked a little angry when she said it, and I got really pissed.

"No, it's not like that at all." I pointed my finger at her and looked her in her fake lash-lined eyes. "We've been working on it together. I took him to the S&M 101 course at the Spot." I was yelling and she was frowning at me, which made me feel like an ass. I did ask for her advice. I put my arms down and waited for her to talk.

"What do you want me to say?" Her arms were crossed and I thought that I made a mistake. She obviously wasn't going to help me. Why would she? She hates me. So, fuck it. My idea was just going to have to fly on its own.

"Nothing! I don't know. I was thinking of maybe bringing James in…I mean, maybe have them meet and we could, I don't know. I just thought that James could help. Maybe it's a mistake. We should give up." I spat it out, trying to cover my awkwardness with anger. Rose was smiling again and I kind of wanted to punch her glossy red mouth.

"You want to get your old boyfriend to teach your new boyfriend some tricks of the trade?" She was laughing, a loud ear-piercing sound that made me want to scream. I turned around and began to leave, realizing it was a mistake to ever think that Rose could help.

"Wait." Her smooth gloved hand grabbed my forearm and she pulled me back. Then I was looking at her beautiful face - too beautiful - like one of those glossy movie star pictures that just seems too amazing to be real. "You've got to figure out how to show him what you need. If you think that James will make you comfortable enough to do that, than I say go for it." She said it so quickly, it took me a minute to really absorb what she said.

"You're saying I should do it?" I asked, because I was still kind of confused.

"Yes, just know that it won't be easy. Shit like this has a tendency get out of hand fast. You better hope that you love each other enough to make this work," she said, as her eyes looked away; her tone was strange, almost compassionate. Something seemed to change, like she remembered I was there, and she continued. "Be patient, watch your man carefully, and keep James on a short fucking leash."

"So, you think it'll work?" I asked, sounding hopeful as I moved closer. I don't know what I was thinking, like that maybe she understood or could relate. Whatever I was thinking, it was a mistake. As soon as she saw me move, she stepped back and I saw the Rose that I know return.

"Naw, it'll probably blow up in your face, which would serve you right. Now, I have a show to get ready for." She pushed past me and kicked the door with her platform boot. When the door opened, she entered and let it slam shut behind her. It wasn't much, but it was better than what I had before.

"Do you think we should park in the garage or try the street?" Edward asks quietly. I look up at him, for the first time since we got in the car. His eyebrows crease with concern as he looks at me.

"The garage, I don't feel like walking," I say, as I place my hand on the side of his face. He closes his eyes and presses his face into my hand. He loves me, I know this, I just hope that he'll still love me after tonight.

* * *

We pull into the parking garage across from the bar, Vic's got some kind of deal with the owner, so she doesn't have to pay. Vic's got deals with half the city. I've never seen anyone change jobs so much and yet not be considered a flake. Vic is anything but a flake. She's real good at what she does, which is a shit ton more than sling booze. I watch her at the bars sometimes, when I'm bored and not in the mood to chase tail.

Vic watches people real close, a lot closer than most people do. She also knows people real well, better than they know themselves sometimes. I kind of figured the two things go hand-in-hand. I knew this, but I guess I never really thought about why.

Like this one time, I saw her watching this kind of dorky looking girl sitting with a couple that weren't paying any attention to her. When, I saw Vic watching her, I got curious about what the deal was, like if she was going to run around on Leah. Not that I care, cause Leah's a bitch. This girl, though, she wasn't what I expected Vic to go for, it just didn't make sense. So, I started watching, cause I was just curious.

After a while, I notice that Vic was walking around the bar with a drink in her hand and I thought she was going in for the kill. Then she veered off course. I watched, confused as fuck, as Vic sidled up to some chump leaning against the jukebox. She leaned into him and began to whisper in his ear. As she talked, the guy looks at the girl, smiled like he just won a free fucking car, then he took the drink from Vic's hand and over to the girl, who looked spooked when he offered her the drink. He crouched down and said something and the girl laughed. Before you know it, he was sliding into the booth, and they started chatting, pretty as you please.

Vic bumped my shoulder with her hip as she passed me, and I looked up to see her wink at me. Like a slow dumbass, it took me a few minutes to realize that she knew I was watching the whole time. I make a show of clapping, as I laughed my ass off. She just smiled and went back to pouring drinks. That's how Vic operates - under the radar and on so many levels, that your head would explode if you were stupid enough to try to keep up. Once you think you've got her pinned down, she slips loose and leaves you in the dust.

She shuts off the engine and I start to get out of the car, when she stops me.

"I got something for you," she says with that smile that she gives me when she knows something that I don't.

"Oh," I'm curious, so I wait. She leans between our seats and grabs something from the back, then she drops a paper sack in my lap. I look at it and I know I look a little disappointed.

"Open it, dumbass." She slaps my arm and I roll my eyes as I open the top to peek inside. As I stare at the contents of the sack, I realize that I have underestimated her again.

"You really love me, don't you?" I say it with my classic smirk, as I continue to stare at the treasures she's just given me.

"Of course I do." She says it in her teasing flirty voice as she grabs my lower jaw and pulls me into one of her puckered lip kisses. No tongue, 'cause we're just friends. Then she steps out of the car. I sigh and try to figure out how I am going to hide the raging hard-on I'm sporting.

* * *

Bella pulls me through the door of Jillian's as I tuck my driver's license back into my wallet. The place is packed, random smatterings of conversation war with music blaring from the sound system. The song is one of my favorite covers of Ring of Fire, by Social Distortion and it helps to ease some of my tension.

We stop at the bar to say hi to Vicky. She looks up as Bella yells her name; her usual smirk is in place. Bella leans across the counter to pull Vicky into a hug and her feet come up off the floor. I rush over to keep her from flashing the entire bar as they laugh and chatter. I scan the crowd, trying to spot him. Bella only said a couple things about her ex-boyfriend and none of them worry me, too much.

He's supposed to be into boxing or something, and from what Alice says, he's a bit of a prick. Yet, Bella is still close friends with him. I am a little curious, because despite Alice's harsh opinion, the fact that Bella and Vicky are close with him means there's more to this "selfish meathead," as Alice calls him. It makes me wonder, not that I would ask for specifics about their relationship. I don't want to be pushy, though now it seems strange that I didn't, considering what we're planning to do.

As I watch, Vicky says something that makes Bella blush. I wish I would have asked her about this guy. Bella said that Vicky knows him better than anyone, so she could probably answer a lot of my questions. She looks over at me, as if she heard my thoughts, and there's something about her expression that makes me feel strangely self-conscious. I give her a friendly smile and remind myself of the old days when we used to flirt and pal around. She winks at me and goes back to talking with Bella. Vicky is a great person, after all she introduced me to Bella, and I'll owe her for that, for the rest of my life. I ponder what it is about this guy that could keep Bella and Vicky so close to him. I'm not worried, because if Bella still wanted him, she'd be with him, or at least that's what I tell myself.

"He's up there, by the pool table," Vicky says, and I look to where she's pointed in the upper landing, near the jukebox and pool table. There are too many people moving around to see any one person clearly. "I already dropped off a pitcher and some menus with him." Bella kisses her goodbye and we head toward the small set of stairs that lead to the upper area of the bar.

I keep scanning the faces as she pulls me along. I'm so caught up that I don't realize that something's gone wrong until I hear Bella screech.

"Shit!" Her feet go out from under her, and she lands in a sprawl on the upper landing, as one of her shoes ricochets off my forehead. I'm stunned for a second.

"James!" I hear Bella scream again, but this time it's shock and embarrassment. I rush up the stairs to see someone setting her on her feet; his muscular arms are wrapped around her waist as he pulls her into a hug.

"You must be the new guy." He smiles over her shoulder, and all I can see are his teeth and the look in his eyes that tells me that I should have never agreed to let him near her.

"James," Bella says, as she pulls back and slaps at him playfully. "This is Edward. Edward, this is James." She leans back into me and I put my arms around her, which doesn't make me feel any better.

"I'm just playing. Nice to meet you, Ed," he says with a laugh and extends his hand to me. I look at it for a second, then I look him in the eyes.

"It's Edward." I take his hand in mine and shake it slow. I know he's stronger than me, but I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid of how Bella's whole demeanor just shifted in a second. She's got a smile from ear-to-ear as she scrambles to search for her shoe. Once she finds it, she bounces up and holds onto our joined hands for balance as she puts it back on.

"Good. Now that we've made friends, can we have a drink?" she says to James, who lets go of my hand, but keeps eye contact with me.

"Sure thing. Pitcher's on the table over there." He points behind him with his thumb and Bella walks past him, leaving us alone. He continues to stare at me for a few long minutes, and I finally can't take it anymore.

"What?" It comes out a little angrier than I intended, but he just smiles.

"I thought you'd be taller." He laughs a little, shakes his head and turns to follow Bella. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I really can't thank my girl AnaG enough.**


	4. Chapter Four

Bella's talking to Cheney, I didn't even know that crazy fucking geek was back in town. He used to train with me and the Sharks at Twenty-Four Hour Fitness. Fucker looks like Harry Potter on 'roids and he's funny as fuck. Bella is cackling at something he's said and her boy looks like he's going to sweat blood. I chuckle to myself, 'cause Cheney's arm is slung around his girl, Angela, a hot little number that's rocking that naughty librarian vibe. I already said my hellos to my boy, but as soon as Bella had to put him straight about us not being together, I looked back to see Mister Bitch Pants glaring at us. So, I decide to check on him, 'cause Bella is fucking clueless that her boy is spooked as fuck right now. Why the fuck am I playing babysitter? Easy, I want to get some.

"When you get up in the morning, how do you decide what shade of black to wear?" I ask the pouty bitch, 'cause I'm tired of watching him stare at Bella like she's about to get gangbanged on the pool table.

"What?" He peels his eyes away from her and gives me a look like he wants to slap me. I like it, 'cause I am in the mood for some sparring, of the verbal sort. I know if I so much as harm a fucking hair on this boy's head, Bella will kick my ass to the curb.

"Nothing. So you don't like your beer?" I point my chin at his still full glass. He gives me a dumb look and then looks at the glass.

"Oh, no, it's fine." He puts the glass to his lips and begins to chug it and I start wondering if I'm going to have to drive. Bella polished off half of a pint glass before we even joined her at the table. I had to take the glass from her, 'cause if she kept that shit up, she'd be passed out and I'm not into Necrophilia.

She just giggled and asked if we could play a game. Ah, Bella and pool. She can shark with the best of them, when she's had a few shots in her, so right now she's sucking hard. Her boy immediately sat down at the table, so I figured he wasn't interested in playing. I walked over to the chumps at the table and politely let them know that we're taking it. They look pissed as fuck, but I just fold my arms and flex a tit at them. The looks on their faces is priceless as they abandon the table and head to the bar to complain. Vic will give them free drinks. The owner's out of town, so she said we could run the table for as long as we want. I love my girl. She always takes care of me.

"This is good. Is it a pale ale?" He seems earnest, when he asks after polishing off his glass and starts pouring another one. I can't help but laugh and he looks annoyed again. Fucking sensitive, Jesus!

"It's PBR." I shake my head and chug the rest of my beer. As I reach to take the pitcher from him, he's looking at me like I just spoke Chinese. Really, dude? "As in, Pabst Blue Ribbon." I say it like an asshole, 'cause I can't believe this chump hasn't heard of the best fucking beer in God's creation. Knew I wasn't going to like him.

"Really? Wow, I really like it." He looks pissy, but a little impressed, too. I set down the pitcher and give him a slap on the shoulder.

"There's hope for you yet." I give him a smirk. We drink for a bit as Bella and Angela pull out their cell phones, fucking women. This shit's going to fuck up the whole night. I look over and see pissy boy's grooving a little. His head's bobbing in time with the music that's howling through the speaker behind us.

"You like Waits?" I ask, 'cause I know this might be what he needs to fucking relax already. Sure enough, his eyebrows go up as he finishes sipping his beer and his eyes light up.

"Hell yeah! You like him, too?" He gives me a look, like its strange for a meathead like me to appreciate a badass fucker like Tom Waits.

"Yep, Bells turned me on to him. That crusty old fuck can belt that shit out." I take a drink while he laughs and shakes his head.

"That he can." He's a got a wide smile and I'm thanking fucking Jesus, 'cause he might ease up enough to get that fucking stick out of his ass. He looks like he's going to launch into a conversation, when Cheney appears at the table.

"Morrison, it's always a pleasure!" Cheney waits for me to stand before he pulls me into a bro hug and pounds on my back, like he's trying to restart my heart. Fucking show off.

"Yeah, man," I choke out and decide to be generous. "Hey, by the way, this is Edward, Bella's guy." I push Cheney towards a shocked looking Ed, who stands and reaches out a hand. Shit, is he actually blushing? "Ed, this is Ben Cheney, an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Ed's all smiles and polite conversation. I stand back as they chat a bit. Ben's a huge dork, goes to nerd conventions and shit. I'm sure they'll get along. I look over at the pool table. Bella's alone. Angela must be in the can. She's looking at us, and there's a strange look in her eyes. I've seen it before, though I can't remember from where. Then she smiles and mouths, "Thank you." I nod, and the meaning of her look hits me like a punch to the gut. I look back at Edward, and I can't remember why I even thought that I like him.

* * *

I think this might actually work. I resist biting my lip, and let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I was panicked after falling on my face, worried it was a bad omen for the night, and I was determined to walk off the pain and shame.

I've been so focused on trying to look relaxed so Edward would relax, and trying to play interference with James, who has the glimmer in his eye like he gets before a fight, I was feeling like a drowning woman until Angie and Ben appeared. I love those two, and I'm so glad that they moved back to town. I got Angie's number and for a second I thought I should invite them to hang with us, maybe delay our plans, but then James walks over to talk with Edward. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I glance over as often as I can manage, and at one point they were actually smiling. My chest is hurting, like I have heartburn, but I know it's just hope that's making me freak out.

"So, give me a call, okay," Angie says, as she wraps her arms around my shoulders and I nod as I hug her back.

"Absolutely, we need to hang out, soon." I kiss her cheek and she goes to get Ben, who's chatting up a storm with Edward. Maybe we can all go out together. Part of my gets excited at the idea that all these people in my life could get along. I guess part of me is tired of the rift that happened after James and I broke up. Alice will not give up on her hate for James, but at least she doesn't bitch about it as often. I've had to talk to her a couple of times. I know she doesn't understand, no one really does, except maybe Vic, but she's not like other people. Neither is James. He's got this whole thorny exterior and an out of control mouth, but when James loves you, he doesn't stop. Family means something to him and I know that despite the fact that we're not together, he still considers me part of his family. After an exhausting childhood of being shipped back and forth between my parents, where I never really fit in, it's nice to feel part of something. Vic and James make me feel that way, and Edward.

Edward and Ben shake hands again, I think I counted ten times. I wave as Angie pulls Ben toward the exit. I turn back to see Edward smiling and James…not. A strange sinking feeling starts tugging at my stomach and my panic begins to return.

"Who wants shots?" Vic yells from behind me and I nearly jump out of my skin.

Okay, I was really worried at first and I'm not saying that I'm not anymore, but James doesn't seem as bad as I thought. It might be the beer, but I'm starting to feel better and as Vicky arrives with a tray of shots, I decide to go make up for being awkward when we first arrived.

"Hey, Vicky," I say as I walk up to her and Bella. She quickly shifts the tray to her other hand so she can wrap her arm around my neck and I slide an arm around her waist.

"Hey, Edward," she says as she gives me a squeeze.

"I'll take that." Bella grabs the tray and I forget what I was going to say. Vicky and I stand there, both of us suddenly tense, as we watch Bella make the short journey from the pool table over to the table. Once the tray safely rests on the table top, we both share a heavy exhale and then laugh at each other.

Bella turns around at our laughter and sticks her tongue out at us. Then she yelps as a toned arm wraps around her waist and pulls her backward onto James' lap. Her legs kick up and we get a great shot of her black thong.

"I don't know why she's wearing that," I grumble more to myself, forgetting for a second that Vicky's there, until she laughs.

"The underwear or dress?" she asks as she leans towards me and I chuckle.

"The dress." I smirk at her as she eyes me and shakes her head.

"Because she wants to look pretty for the man she loves." She rolls her eyes as she playfully slaps the back of my head.

"Hey," I protest and laugh, feeling stupid. As I look at her, the desire to ask her questions flares back to life. Like how does she know that Bella loves me? What is it that James knows, that I don't? Does she still love him? Am I a complete fucking idiot for agreeing to this?

"Oh, baby boy." Vicky puts her hands on either side of my face and makes a "tsk" sound that reminds me of my mother. "You really need a shot." I laugh as she pulls me towards the table.

Bella is wrestling with James, as he tries to keep her hands away from the shots.

"Vicky, tell him to stop," Bella whines like a little girl as James finally pins both of her wrists in one hand.

"You two play nice." Vicky shakes a finger at them and they both give her matching smiles. As I watch Vicky set out the shots, I take a quick count.

"There's five," I say innocently, but Vicky turns on me, giving me that same look.

"I'm going to do the first one with you guys." She gives me a sidelong look as we all take a shot glass.

"To Bella," James says as he looks at me, and the feeling of dread that I felt when we first met returns in a flash.

"Bella." I smile, despite my sense of foreboding, and we all clink our glasses together. I'm so distracted by James' comment that I don't notice that Vicky's left-handed. As our arms go up at the same time, my elbow hooks on hers and my shot pours down the side of my face. Tequila stings when it goes up your nose and in your ear. I do my best to not show my embarrassment as I wipe the alcohol off my face with the back of my sleeve. James bursts out laughing, then Bella and Vicky join in and my embarrassment surges into anger.

"Edward, are you okay? I'll go get some more shots." Vicky picks up the glasses and heads back to the bar.

"Edward," Bella says as she hops up and runs to comfort me. As she reaches me, I see James looking at me and I feel like a child.

"I'm fine, let's just sit down." I grab her hand as she tries to touch my face, and lead her back to the table. She slides onto the bench seat, to sit between James and I. Vicky appears like a genie with a brand new tray of shots and a new pitcher of beer. I reach for my shot, hoping that it will help with my darkening mood.

"Sure you can handle it this time, Ed?" James laughs and I look at him over Bella's head. "I'd just hate for you to embarrass yourself." He's smiling, but there's no humor in the look and I feel my anger flare again as I stare right back at him.

"I just might surprise you, Jimmy." I take the shot, in one swift movement. As Bella and Vicky laugh, I steal two more shots and drink them quickly.

* * *

I watch Edward down his third shot and laugh at how easy he is, fucking dumbass. I take my shot and taste, nothing. As I swallow my shot of tap water, I look at Vic and she winks at me as she walks away, muttering something about another round. I don't have time to think about what she's doing, because Bella's laughing way too loud. I look over and Edward's leaned over, whispering something in her ear. Bella is blushing, with her hand over her mouth, not that it's doing much to cover up her laughter that has turned into a series of snorts.

I decide it's time to crank things up a notch, and I slide my hand over the back of Bella's neck. I feel her tense slight under my touch, but she doesn't push me away, so I slowly begin to massage the tense muscles of her neck. She inhales in a hiss and as she leans her head back, I see that her eyes are closed and she's biting her bottom lip. Her reaction catches me off guard, cause I'm good, I just didn't realize I was that good. As she moans and bucks her hips, she knocks the table forward. I reach out to catch our drinks before they tip over and I catch movement in her lap. Well, fuck me!

Edward's arm between Bella's spread legs, and from the way her hips keep scooting forward, I'm pretty sure that Edward's got the party started. I get hard so fast I worry that my dick might have whiplash. Well, I have to give the fucker props for getting down to business. I'm not going to be left out. So, I lean over, to drag my tongue across the exposed skin of Bella's neck. I get a nice grunt for my trouble that makes me harder.

"Fuck me!" Bella gasps and shudders.

"Oh, we intend to." I couldn't resist saying it in her ear, and as she continues to swear, I return my mouth to her neck. She's murmuring something, which isn't important; what catches my attention is the high pitch of her voice. I know that sound and I know what it's indicating. I set my teeth to the soft skin of her neck and bite down slowly.

Bella gasps loudly and starts to shudder, but it's Edward that groans loudly and I pull back to chuckle, because there's no mistake that Bella just came.

"Okay, kids, I'm going have to ask you to take this party someplace private." Vic's laughing. I look up and she's smirking at me, with one eyebrow raised. I give her a prize winning smile as I reach for my wallet.

"Don't insult me." She waves away my wallet and sets my "gift bag' on the table. "I added an extra present. Now get them some place safe." She begins cleaning up the mess. I turn to find Bella's face pressed into Edward's chest. I assume because she's dying of embarrassment or something.

"Alright, time to go," I say, as Edward tries to pull Bella up to a standing position and both of them nearly fall over. I reach out and grab his arm and he pulls it free, like a fucking baby. "Thanks Vic." I grab my bag and start ushering the drunks towards the door. Edward and Bella practically fall out of the bar as I chase after them like a fucking momma duck, screaming for them to slow the fuck down. They make it to the crosswalk and Bella's so distracted by something that Edward's telling her, she starts to walk into the street without looking.

"Bella!" we both yell at the same time. The car hits its brakes just in time for her to lose her balance and plop her ass onto the hood. She makes a startled yelp as her ass hits the hot metal. Edward and I reach her at the same time. He pulls her off the car and I punch a basketball-sized dent in the hood as I tell the driver to watch were the fuck he's going. I don't care if it's her fault, I didn't need that kind of fucking heart check tonight.

Edward's pulling her towards the parking garage and I groan as, once again, I'm trying to catch up with them. As they reach the stairs, Bella makes a strangled yell.

"What?" I run up, worried that she hurt herself, 'cause this is fucking Bella. She nearly bled out in my kitchen after she tripped and fell on a glass ketchup bottle. She still has a triangular scar on the inside of her thigh. I finally reach them and Bella is pointing at the stiff body of a dead rat, laid out on a piece of newspaper, a look of horror on her face. Edward's trying to pull her away from the little corpse and up the stairs. I laugh and kick the rat off the step and out of sight. It does the trick, and she starts to follow Edward as she makes a comment about animal funerals. She's a strange one.

As we reach the second floor of the parking garage, Edward starts fumbling with his keys and the conversation that I've been dreading starts.

"I think I should take over from here, chief." I try to sound nice, 'cause I don't feel like putting Ed in a head lock. Okay, that's a lie, I really do, but I knew that it would piss Bella off, so no head lock. Damn it.

He looks at me for a second, swaying a little as Bella tries to open the locked passenger door, like a fucking retard. Finally, I get sick of his lameass stare down and grab the keys out of his hands. He growls, actually fucking growls at me, and while I decide against laughing at him, I still smile as I unlock the car.

"Bella, why don't you ride in the back with your boy," I say as I open the driver's door, though I'm not sure why I suggest it. She slams the passenger door and nearly falls over as she heads to the back. Edward's already getting in and I sigh as I sit down. After a small scuffle, Bella makes it into the car and I start the engine.

"I have a suite at the Pioneer Square Hotel. I can give you directions," Edward says as he looks at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Naw, I got it." I raise my hand as I scan his expensive ride and resist the urge to fuck up his transmission by driving the whole way in first gear. Fucker got a fucking suite at one of the coolest old hotels downtown. If I didn't hate him already, I sure as fuck do now. Especially since I used to be on the cleaning crew there.

"Hey, you know James used to work there," Bella manages to blurt out before letting out a loudass belch, that I swear to god, echoed in the interior of the car. We all sit there for a moment, and then I fucking lose it. I couldn't help it. Bella starts howling, too, and even Edward cracks a smile.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**These chapters wouldn't be coming out this fast, if it weren't for AnaG. A special thanks to the LaViePastiche and Meyer-Madness for catching some issues with the last chapter.**


	5. Chapter Five

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic sexual content. Including but not limited to, rough dominant sexual interaction. If anything about this disturbs or concerns you please do not read it. If you are concerned, but would like to continue. You can feel free to PM me and I will be happy to give you specifics to see if it's something you can read.**

* * *

I manage to get us out of the parking garage and out onto the street without too much trouble, even with Bella laughing and rolling around in the back, like a fucking drunk ass train wreck. As I try to think of the easiest way of getting downtown at this time of night, I try to remember how many shots she's had. I didn't think it was that many, but now she seems to be doing some kind of lap dance for Edward. They're both staring at me through the rear-view mirror and I would be turned on, but Bella really doesn't have any fucking rhythm. I'm chuckling at the way that Edward is staring at her, like he doesn't recognize this crazy bitch that's grinding on him.

"Turn on some music!" Bella heehaws in my ear as she crashes between the seats to slap at the dashboard, hitting the back of my head on the way.

"Jesus, woman! Back the fuck off!" I push her back and she looks sullen as shit, god damn it. "Will you keep her in check?" I ask Ed, who's staring at me like I just bitch slapped her. I roll my eyes as some jackhole honks at us, 'cause I slowed down to a crawl. I speed back up, roll down the electric window, fancy schmancy, and flip off the fuckface that honked. I turn on the stereo and it's playing something I've never heard. Bella lets out a squeal of delight, so I leave it on. I pull onto Pine and decide to take it all the way to First. After that, it's a straight shot to Yesler. Traffic shouldn't suck too hard, it's still pretty early. I guess there's something to be said for drinking with lightweights.

As we're cruising down Pine, I start drumming a beat on the steering wheel and decide that I should ask for the name of this band, 'cause they don't suck. I look in the mirror to ask Edward about the music. He's staring back at me as he sucks on Bella's bottom lip. I can see that her dress is unzipped and pulled down low. Fucker works fast. I keep an eye on the road and adjust my dick before it cuts a hole through my jeans.

I turn down the music, 'cause there's something about the noises that Bella makes that just fucking gets me. As if he understands what I'm doing, Edward starts to kiss her throat, leaving her mouth free. Bella gasps, as her head snaps back. I can tell by way she's moving that he's inside of her, I just don't know if it's his dick or his hand. Honestly, I don't fucking care, as long as she keeps making that low growling moans as she rises up and down. As I keep checking her progress, Edward is eye fucking me through the mirror, like he's laying claim or one upping me with this shit. Ha! If he thinks that what he's doing is going to make one bit of difference, sad fucker is going to be real disappointed. At this point, he could blow a load in her mouth and I will still gladly fuck her blue. In fact, the thought of her blowing him in the backseat makes me have to close my eyes for a second as my dick start to fucking twitch against my leg.

I know I need to stop looking, but I'm fucking stupid and horny, so I look one last time. Edward is looking at me, as his mouth works at her flushed and tight little nipple. His tongue is snaking around it, like he's mouth-fucking a lollipop, and I have to look away. I see the red light just in time to stomp on the brakes.

"FUCK!" The seat belt cuts a stinging line across my chest as Bella slams into the back of my seat and she screams.

"You okay, baby?" I turn around in my seat to see Bella trying to get up from the floor of the car. Her dress is pulled below her tits, her skirt is around her waist, and her panties are pulled to the side.

"I'm fine." She flails like a turtle on its back, slapping away Edward's hands as he tries to help her up. I'm only half paying attention, 'cause I can see exposed pussy. I am a man, who likes women. If there's exposed pussy in a five mile radius, I am there, possibly with a camera. She's wet, flushed, and the sight of her is making me lick my lips.

"Enjoying the view?" I look over at Edward, who's fucking smirking at me. Cocky fuck! I notice that his cock is still in his pants. Not that I'm cock watching, it's just hard to not notice it's doing its best to break out of jail or trying to scratch his chin, I'm not sure which. I have to give the fucker credit, 'cause with as much as she was getting into it, I would have sworn he was fucking her.

"You bet your ass I am," I say with a wink and turn back around, noticing the light's still red. I notice something on the floor in front of the passenger seat and remember my bag. I must have thrown it on the seat when I got in, and after stomping on the breaks, all its contents are scattered across the floor.

"Shit," I mutter, as I lean over to scoop everything back into the bag. I immediately notice a half-full bottle of Patron and say a little prayer of thanks to my angel. Damn, Vic, I am really going to owe her. This shit ain't cheap and slipping me a partial from the bar could get her ass shit-canned.

"What's wrong?" Bella asks, sounding like she made it back into the seat.

"Nothing." I place the bag on the floor, so it won't tip over, and sit up. I have to readjust myself a couple more times before I'm somewhat more comfortable, and then the light finally turns green. I hear whispering and giggling from the backseat, but I've learned my fucking lesson and don't look back. I crank up the volume of the fucking music and focus on the road.

* * *

"That was nice," I say. I giggle into Edward's shoulder, snuggling up to his arm, as I push my skirt down. The top of my dress is at least covering my tits, I'll worry about adjusting all the way when we get to the hotel.

"Just nice?" He chuckles. I look up to see him giving me a sideways glance. His eye lids are heavy and I fight the urge to climb back on his lap. I don't remember Edward ever getting this drunk with me before, which is odd, 'cause I know he's drank more with me around.

"More than nice, didn't you hear?" I slap his shoulder and lean up to kiss him. His mouth is soft, wet and still tastes like tequila. His tongue slides into my mouth and I can't help but moan, 'cause Edward has an amazing tongue. I shift my knees under me, but try to stay seated as I move my arms around his neck. He pulls back.

"Bella, you need to sit down. Where's your seat belt?" He pushes me back to sit down and pulls my seat belt across my lap and chest. I hear the metallic click and my heart sinks a little. Then his hand slides under the shoulder strap, lifting it over my head as he pushes me down to lay back on the seat. I make a little startled gasp. I hear another click, which must be his seat belt, and I feel his cool hands on my thighs.

"Cheater," I snort as he pushes my legs up and apart. I push my skirt out of the way, so I can see his face. He has a dark hungry look in his eyes and I feel myself clench at the sight. I bite my bottom lip and I know he's seen it, cause he's smiling as he lowers his face between my legs.

The cool air in the car is making me shiver as it seems to find every fucking part of me, like icy brushes, stroking me and feeding my anticipation. Edward's hands slide around to the backs of my thighs, pushing them further apart, 'till one foot rests on the backrest of the passenger seat and my other foot is pressed against the ceiling of the car. Huh, I didn't realize I could reach that far; must be the heel.

A hot, wet stroke erases wherever the fuck I was going with that thought and I clench, rise up, and swear like a trucker. Edward starts to lick and suckle on my outer lips. I grunt, tilt my hips up and raise my hands above my head to scratch at the door, trying to get a hand hold. He blows a cool stream of air over me, that just emphasizes how fucking naked and exposed I am, and I have to close my eyes.

His hands slide down my thighs, inch by fucking mind numbingly slow fucking inch, as he continues to blow and lick at me. I moan and buck slightly, trying to beg him to just fucking touch me. He ignores my pleas and continues his teasing, 'cause this is what Edward loves: teasing and gently toying with me. Which is great, except my engine is already revved. I am wet as a fucking seal and Edward's trying to read poetry to my pussy.

It's not like he hasn't just finger fucked me so hard that I feel like a used gun holster, in a good way. Oh god, in a very good way. That's the fucking rub of it. I mean, sometimes Edward got me, just the way I want. Riding me hard and wet, working me over to a mind-blowing orgasm, like back at the bar. When he leaned over and started talking about how badly he wanted to take me in the bathroom and fuck me, I was on like a light switch. Edward talks dirty on a rare occasion, and while he's still kind of a flower about how he does it, it gets me there. Then, he had to slide his hand between my legs and play with me. Between being in the bar, and having James sitting right next to me, I was ready to blow my top in a matter of minutes. Then fucking James had to bite me.

Fuck me, I've missed that. I feel bad for even thinking it, and yet, god damn. Just that small bite on my neck, fairly tame for him, and Edward's fingers trying to start a fire on my clit, made me come so hard I nearly blacked out.

After they gave me that little taste, I'd been dying for more. So, when Edward took my rubbing myself on his thigh for the hint that it was and started kissing me, I thought fuck yes, it is on. For a time, it was nice. He's fingered me a lot, I mean, it's kind of one of the things I really get off on. Usually, he's coy and gentle about it, just another way to tease me.

This time was different. I don't what changed and I don't care, 'cause he was down right vicious with the way he was bouncing me on his fingers and I was so close to coming because of it, that when James decided to hit the brakes, I nearly punched him in the fucking face. Then he had to call me baby and I forgot to be angry, which should piss me off, but I just can't feel it, right now.

Edward finally drags the rough pad of his thumb across my clit and I feel that tickling itch flutter through my belly and fade. I groan and lift up to try to get him to do again, but he's back to fucking with me, dragging his knuckles through my wet folds. I groan in frustration and grind my teeth.

"Edward, please," I moan, pleading with him, despite my burning embarrassment at having to say it out loud. Fuck, I shouldn't have to. I mean, I'm throwing my pussy around in front of his face, it should be clear. I can feel the hot puffs of his breath on my pussy as he laughs and my embarrassment doubles, but before I can get mad, his tongue coils around my clit and some how fucking tugs on me. I cross my eyes and my foot stomps on the ceiling of the car as he continues to suck and lightly pull me towards my climax.

* * *

Bella just fucking made the sweetest plea to get off, that I've ever fucking heard, and I decide to just park in the fucking pay lot. Rich boy can pay, 'cause I need to see this shit. I pull into a spot at the back of the lot and kill the engine.

I click my seat belt and turn around to see Bella spread out like Thanksgiving Day meal. The foot on the passenger seat next to me is twitching, while the other one is trying to stomp a hole through the roof. Edward is stooped between her legs eating her like a hungry man with a bucket of fried chicken, his fingers and tongue working her hard. I have to admit again that I'm a little impressed. Her hips are starting to move and I know she's close, so I do the only thing I can - I grab her leg.

I lick a line down her leg and I hear her shocked gasp. Once I reach the tender flesh behind her knee, I bite down, a little harder than I did at the bar**,** and am rewarded with the sound of her screaming orgasm. _Nice._

* * *

"Mr. Masen?" The older gentleman behind the counter is staring at me. I'm sure it's because I look like a hurricane survivor, my hair is sticking out everywhere, my face is flushed, and I've got a huge smile plastered across it.

"Yes." I push my driver's license across the counter, as I tighten my hold on Bella's shoulders. I look out of the corner of my eye at James, who's leaning against the wall next the elevator, with a paper sack tucked under his arm. He looks like a turd on a Persian rug. I smirk at the thought and turn back to the uneasy clerk that's holding out some paperwork for me to sign. I sign and hand it back.

"Have a good night, sir." He hands back my driver's license and the key cards. I take them with a smile. Bella starts giggling as we turn around and walk towards James, who's starting to look uncomfortable, until he spots us approaching.

"Hey strangers, you looking for a good time?" he says with a sly smile, and Bella gives a startled yelp of laughter.

"How much?" I say with a appraising look, and his smile grows wide.

"Depends on what you want," he says with a sly smirk as he punches the button, while Bella chokes and wheezes with laughter.

"How much for doing me while she watches?" I ask, straight faced as the elevator doors open and Bella slaps my side. James motions for us to enter first and I pull Bella along as she hides her face in my chest.

"Well, pretty boy, I'd fuck your mouth for free," James says with a lick of his lips, as he steps into the elevator beside me. As the doors close, I look up to see the clerk's bright red face and realize he heard our whole exchange. _Whoops._

* * *

"Oh my fucking god, are you guys trying to kill me?" Bella howls with laughter after the elevator door closes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I look at her with a serious look and Edward smirks at me.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" His face shifts to a serious look before he stares at her and I almost crack. Bella looks from me to Edward, real slow, 'cause she's drunk and surfing a post-orgasm high. Well, and sometimes she's just clueless. As she keeps looking at us, I see her face flush and I know the idea turns her on.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I ask, starting to move towards her. Edward shifts her from his side to put her in between us and whispers something I don't make out. Whatever it was, it makes her groan. I can see he's got her by the waist and is pressing her into him. I don't know what he's doing, but he doesn't seem to care that I'm walking them into the corner of the elevator. So I figure he must be as horny as I am.

I put a hand on either side of the Edward's head as I bend down to kiss Bella and she moans into my mouth. As I dip my tongue into her sweet, hot mouth, I can hear what Edward's whispering to her and it makes me smile.

"God, Bella, you're so beautiful. You feel so good against me now." His voice is rough as he speaks in stilted gasps and I fight the urge to laugh at his romance novel talk. Bella starts biting at my tongue and bottom lip. I growl as my cock strains against my cockblocking jeans. This must be the slowest elevator in fucking creation.

"Oh god, Bella," I hear Edward choke, and before I have chance to chuckle, I feel her small hand snake down the waist of my jeans to cup me in her cool grip.

"FUCKING GOD DAMN IT!" I nearly blow in her tight fist. I close my eyes and lean my head back as she starts to slowly stroke me. _Fuck me._

"Mmm." She makes the sexiest sounds as she strokes me and I look down to see her other hand behind her. Edward's hands have pulled up her skirt and slipped under her well worn panties.

"Looks like everybody's hands are busy, but mine," I breathe the words against her open mouth as I slide my hands down the wall, then slip them into the top of her dress to run my fingers over her breasts. Bella lets loose another low groan as her head falls back to rest against Edward's chest, and I decide to show Edward how to talk to Bella.

"You like the feel of two cocks in your hands, don't you?" I bite her chin as I growl out the words and Bella starts to shake. "Oh, I think that's a yes. Well, little slut, just imagine how good it's going to feel to have two cocks inside of you."

"Oh god!" She pants and trembles as her grip suddenly turns into a vice and I nearly bite off my tongue. I hear Edward give a startled cry and I open my eyes to see him staring at me. His face is flushed and angry.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. _Finally._

* * *

I am dizzy and ready to explode. Edward does his best to help me pull my dress back in place, so that I look fairly decent for the short walk to our room. James is leaning against the elevator door, eyeing me with a smirk on his face. I feel myself flush a deeper crimson. I can't believe he started talking dirty like that and holy fucking shit, I hope he does it again. I feel my legs get a little weak when I remember his words, as I shove my tits back into my top.

"There you go. All better?" Edward kisses my temple as he smooths my skirt down my thighs. I nod and let him push me out of the elevator. As we pass James, he continues to watch me and I feel a sharp pinch on my ass. I let out an embarrassingly shrill yelp and feel a flash of pain immediately followed by an exhilarating rush of heat between my legs. I giggle and turn to slap at him, but I see that Edward's holding his hand and they're staring at each other. Fuck! I don't want this, it will ruin everything and my mind whirls as I try to figure out what to do. A small, insane voice in my head says one word: _Run._

* * *

"Eeee!" Bella takes off down the hallway, like a fucking short-bus kid on meth and I tear my hand out of Edward's limp-wristed grip. Jealous fucker better get his shit in check, 'cause whether he wants it or not, I am fucking Bella tonight. He gives me one last hard look and then chases after Bella, who's bouncing herself off the walls. I take a second to breathe through the rage that's threatening my calm. I stoop down to pick up my bag from where I dropped it on the elevator floor.

"This should be interesting," I mutter to myself as I start to run after them.

"Bella, wait up." Edward's laughing as he calls out after her. Bella stops and waves at both of us, before she starts bouncing like a fucking idiot. Still, I laugh, cause that shit's fucking funny. Edward catches up to her and pulls her towards our room. I jog to close the distance and arrive just as he swings the room door open.

The room is fucking amazing, and huge for a old building like this one. I know for a fact that the single bed, business class rooms are as tight as a virgin asshole.

"Bed!" Bella blurts it out as she goes running into the room. I watch in a mixture of amusement and dread as she leaps onto the bed, only to promptly bounce off it. She goes flying into the side table and lands on the floor with a thud. _Fucking Christ on a goddamn crutch!_

"Bella!" Edward's screaming like she's on fire as we both rush over to see if she's broken her neck. We make it to the other side of the bed to find Bella on her back laughing.

"Jesus woman, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I sit down on the edge of the bed and chuckle as Edward pulls her up from the floor. I spot a large red mark on her shoulder and hiss. "Shit, That's going to leave a mark." Bella looks at the mark and shrugs.

"Bella, sit down," Edward says, as he pushes her onto the bed next to me and examines her like he's some kind of doctor. "I'm going to get you some ice," he says, with a serious look on his face, which is totally ruined by his toe catching on the back of his other foot, making him almost eat shit as he heads for the door. I say nothing, though I'm about to shit myself from holding the laughter in. As her recovers, he shoots me a nasty glare, but I hold up my hands. He just turns back to the door, grabbing the ice bucket on his way out.

* * *

I lean against the doorframe, the bucket of ice under my arm, as I fumble with the key card. I'm exhausted after trekking through half the fucking hotel to find the ice machine, that was in the lobby. It was amusing to see the look on the desk clerk's face when I asked if they had a gift shop.

"Um, no. Is there something I can help you with, sir?" His eyes were looking everywhere but at me and I couldn't resist.

"I just don't think I have enough condoms. Oh well, we'll make due. Thank you." I mumbled it, but I'm sure he heard me.

I stumble through the door, chuckling to myself and probably because I'm still drunk. As the door swings shut behind me, I hear a strange slurping sound and I look at the bed. I start to feel dizzy as my mind tries to make sense of what I'm seeing.

Bella's on her side on the bed, her skirt is hiked up and James' fingers are working in and out of her, with a kind of practiced ease that shows he knows what he's doing. I look up Bella's body and see her lips sealed around James' slick red dick. It's sliding in and out of her mouth as she stares up at James. His hand is twisted in her hair and his jeans are hanging low on his hips. I can see the small flexing of his lower back muscles as he pushes into her mouth and my own mouth goes dry.

"Fuck." James' arms flex as his jaw clenches and I know from the way that Bella's sucking and moving over him that he's coming. James starts to chuckle as she continues to suck and lick at him. There's a dull thud and I realize as Bella looks up at the sound, that I've dropped the ice bucket. Her eyes go wide and I don't know what to do or say. I just stare as she covers her mouth.

"Oh, Edward, we were wondering what happened to you," James says it in the most casual, friendly tone, like we're having a fucking tea party. I look up at him and he's got the fingers that were just in my girlfriend held up to his mouth and he's licking them like a fucking cat. Then he stops and his face turns into a mockery of a frown.

* * *

Bella is so fucking hot, sitting on the bed next to me, pouting over being ordered around. I remember back when we were together, she actually liked it. I catch her looking at me, and I stare back for a long moment. I can feel her wanting it. Her body begins to lean toward me, I see my opportunity and I fucking take it. I grab the back of her head and jam my tongue down her throat. She practically swallows my tongue as she latches onto me, digging her nails into my back. I pull her hands away and stand up, lifting her up to her knees by her hair. She hisses at me, her teeth bared as she digs her claws into my stomach muscles like an angry cat. I howl at at the pain and laugh. Fuck, I've missed her so fucking much.

"Slow up there, you cock hungry bitch." I chuckle as I pull her hand away and twist my hand in her hair.

"Shut the fuck up and give me your fucking cock, asshole," she spits out at me as she hooks her nails into my skin, again. The burn of pain, shoots right to my cock and I'm rock hard as the need to get the fuck off drives me insane. I start to undo my belt, with her help. I'm practically shaking as I pull myself out and she attacks me. She slides me into her mouth and I almost cry at how good it feels. A shiver runs through me as her tongue swirls over my head and I feel a strange sick feeling, 'cause I know it's wrong. Not that I give a shit about that fucking pretty bitch who's apparently getting the ice from fucking Alaska.

It's just that this isn't like it used to be, I can feel it. Even as I throw her on her side to slid my fingers inside her, I know I'm being selfish. I'm just scrambling to get back to some place that's not there anymore. Bella isn't mine. I know this, even as I touch her soft cheek while she runs the head of my dick over her lips. She isn't the same Bella and she's not doing this because he loves me. In fact, I don't know why she's doing this, 'cause I know for a fucking fact that she loves the rich pretty boy asshole.

I hear the door open and I know it's him. I let her continue to suck me, 'cause I'm desperate and greedy to get off before this shit blows up. I finally come in her sweet, hot mouth, and I draw it out as long as I can. Then he gives it away by making noise. I see Bella's shock and pain as she hides her face in shame, and I get the urge to twist the knife in, just a little.

"Don't look so sad, Edward. You can have a taste, too." I hold out my hand to him, my still hard cock jutting out of my pants, a mocking grin on my face. I'm a cock, I know this; sometimes I just can't help myself.

Edward walks to me and I see his arm move. I don't move, I don't block, even though it would be easy. In fact, it's taking all my strength and control to stand there while Edward's fist makes its slow journey to my face. When they finally meet, I gain a little respect for Edward. My head snaps to the side. I feel a sharp sting as the corner of my mouth splits and my cheek begins to throb from his fist. I hear the heavy stomping, and the door slamming into the wall as he throws it open to leave.

"God damn it, James! I hate you sometimes," Bella says as she finishes pulling on her panties and rushes out of the door, to chase after Edward.

Yeah, Baby. Right now, I hate me, too.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**Thanks to my lovely beta AnaG, for taking time from her busy schedule to help and for being a much needed source of support. **


	6. Chapter Six

I could say something stupid about omelets and eggs, but that's just fucking pointless. They should have known this wouldn't work out. I mean, I knew, but it's not my fucking relationship. I'm just here for the pussy. Probably ain't gonna get any of that now. _Fuck._

I take another drag off my cigarette. I don't usually smoke, 'cause when you're trying to make yourself into an fighting machine, smoking is retarded. Drinking ain't that smart either, but what am I, a fucking monk? I only smoke when I'm pissed off, 'cause I need the time and space to put myself back in check. Fucking Vic, leave it to her to put a pack a smokes and book of matches in her "gift bag". That woman is spooky, it's like she knew that I'd fuck something up and need a smoke break.

I feel like a Grade A asshole. I knew what I was supposed to be doing here tonight and I fucked it up. Why? Because I'm a selfish pussy-hungry asshole, but that's not the part that's got me pissed off. I'm not jealous, either. I love Bella, but I know now that whatever we had isn't there anymore.

Nope, the thing that's got my guts twisted and my fists curled tight, is that Bella's hurt. I don't regret showing up Edward; the prissy fucker deserved to be kicked off his high horse. Even once I realized it was wrong, I didn't stop, didn't feel bad, until I saw the look on Bella's face. You have to know Bella the way that I know her, to understand. She has that whole brick-house feminist shit-kicker thing going on and it's all her, but underneath, there's a lot of other shit brewing.

Bella walks a line. Part of her wants to be seen as strong, while there's another part of her that wants a man that can push her buttons. One time, she took my sex talk seriously and punched me in the face. Of course, that turned me on more, until I saw that she was crying. She was convinced that I was serious when I had called her a dirty slut. I was serious - seriously wanting to fuck her sexy ass. Fucking women.

I had to sit down, like a fucking shrink, and explain to her that that it was just talk and I fucking loved her. While she hugged me and claimed she understood, I know now that deep down, she still believes that it's true.

When that fucking nun Edward walked in on a situation that he'd fucking agreed to and had a shit fit, I saw it in her eyes. She felt like cheap trash, and that made me fucking mad.

My phone is buzzing in my pocket, but before I pull it out, I already know who it is. I flip it open and as I set it to my ear, I swear, 'cause she's fucking crying.

"HE'S GONE! James, you have to help me find him." She's making that horrible hiccuping sobbing sound that she makes when she gets hysterical. It's tearing me up inside, 'cause it is all my fault.

"Bella, baby, calm down." I try to make my voice sound soothing, but she takes a breath in and I know what's coming.

"Calm down? Fuck you! James, this is your fault! You have to fix it." Her anger dissolves into tears again as she continues, "Please, help me find him." She's wailing into the phone as I toss my cigarette over the railing and walk back into the room to find my boots.

"Okay, where are you?" I ask, as I slide my boots on and grab my wallet.

"Outside. I don't see him anywhere. He must have taken the car, oh fuck!" Her voice cranks up an octave as she becomes frantic; she's worried he's driving drunk. I know better; there's no way that uptight fucker is going to drive while he's loaded. Besides, I have his car keys.

"Check the martini bar, it's just down the block. It should still be open," I tell her as I close the door behind me and head to the elevator. She's calmed down, which was part of my strategy - keep her moving and not thinking. The elevator pops open right after I punch the button. She gives me a play-by-play of her journey as she searches for the martini bar. I let her, 'cause at least she's not crying any more. It takes her a little while, because she starts out in the wrong direction, then she gets turned back towards the water and finds Marcus' Martini Heaven. I hate the fucking place. It's too hip for me, by a long fucking shot.

I step into the elevator, hit the button for the lobby, and slam the close door button with my fist, cracking the plastic a little. _Whoops._

"I think I found it. Oh, there he is," she practically screams into the phone.

"BELLA, STOP!" I yell over her as loud as I can. It's silent for a second.

"Why?" She sounds suspicious and angry. I know I have to tread lightly, 'cause I'm not just trying to explain guy stuff to Bella, who doesn't get that shit at all, I'm also dealing with emotional Bella, which is kind of like trying to milk a wolverine - I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to.

"Please, just wait," I say calmly, and I hear her huff through the phone.

"No, I have to tell him..." She starts to ramble about needing to explain what was going on, which I know will fuck things up even more than they are already. I lean against the elevator wall, laying my face against my arm as I weigh my options. Fuck it.

"You're going to explain how my dick got in your mouth? Bella, whatever you do is only going to make things worse." I say it, cause really, I need to rip off the band-aid and getting her pissed at me will buy me enough time to get there before she runs into the bar and fucks things up worse. If that's possible. I lean my head to the side and watch the elevator click through the floors. I wait for her to unleash on me, but all I get is a breathy sob. Fuck me!

"He hates me," she says, in a whiny little girl voice that is sawing a hole in my sternum. Thank god, the elevator door opens and I start to jog towards the bar. I know where it's at, cause despite it being a trendy hole, I used to drink there when I worked at the hotel. Hey, they serve PBR, it's a weakness of mine. One of many.

She's still crying into the phone when I find her, crouched in the mouth of the alleyway, next to the bar.

"Fuck, Bella." I stand there like a dumb asshole and stare at her; she's a fucking mess. I pick her up and she practically crawls into my arms. I can't handle Bella like this, she doesn't deserve this. That fucker better man the fuck up and get his ass back in the game. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't, so I don't even consider failure as an option.

"Shh, Bella, baby calm down." I tuck her tear and snot-covered face under my chin. I continue to try and calm her down as I slide down to the dirty ground, with her in my arms. She's beyond words, just sobbing and mumbling into my throat.

"Bella, I need you to calm down and I will make this better." That gets her attention.

"No, it's too late." She starts to get worked up again.

"Hey, Baby, I will make this work out, I promise." My voice sounds strange as I say it, like I'm choking on something. Fuck, I'm such a fucking woman. She stops her sobbing and looks up at me. I don't know what she saw that convinced her, but she nods and starts to wipe her face.

"Okay." She sniffs hard and starts to stand up. I let her do it, 'cause Bella's back, and she'll just slap me for trying to help.

"Go wait in the room; we'll be back up in a bit." I stand up beside her, push the hair away from her face and kiss her forehead, 'cause I become a bitch when women cry. She just nods and pulls away from me. I watch her walk back to the hotel, a hole burning in my gut.

She disappears into the entrance, and I take a deep breath, shake off the tension, and head into the bar.

"Can I get another and make it a double." Edward is perched on a bar stool, his long legs dangling like an overgrown child. I don't say anything as I plant my ass on the stool next to him. The bartender returns with his drink and asks what I want. I shake my head. Someone needs to be fucking sober tonight. He sips his drink in silence for a few minutes and I just sit there, letting him take his time.

"I need my keys," he says in a casual tone. Too casual. I watch his face and I can see he's about to crack. Part of me wants to jump on the weakness, to push him further, and part of me knows that I am the biggest prick in the fucking world for wanting to do it.

"Can't do that, chief," I say in the same tone. "Bella would kill me if I let you drive like this." I lean my elbows on the bar as I watch his face wrinkle in a pained expression at the mention of her name.

"I'm going to call a cab." He speaks very slowly, like every word is hurting him as it comes out. "I just need my keys." He lifts his glass to chug the contents, like he's a fucking Nam vet, and I groan, cause I've got no fucking patience for this shit.

"You aren't going anywhere." I stare at him, waiting for him to get angry, but when he finally looks at me, his face is twisted in pain.

"What more do you want from me?" He chokes a little and turns back to his drink. His throat is working, like he's trying to swallow a fucking basketball, and his eyes close.

Poor shithead thinks I've stolen his girlfriend. I would have laughed, but even I know that's a fucked up thing to do right now.

I stare at him, having his emotional whatever-the-fuck-it-is, wondering why he's freaking out this bad. I mean, it fucking tore me up when Bella left me, but I realized that it was my own damn fault. There's a point that you have to man-up, rub some dirt in it, and move the fuck on. Not that it's over; I mean, I haven't told him what happened meant nothing and that Bella still loves him. At first I didn't 'cause I'm a prick and I wanted him to sweat it a little. Now, I think I'm in shock over how bad he's taking it.

I am looking at the saddest mother fucker in the world, as his head droops over his watered down whiskey. Here he is with his pretty boy looks, fancy car, and the educated vocab. This fucker's never failed at anything in his life. He's always had the looks and the money to get any fucking girl he's ever wanted. Before he even knew he wanted them. Now, he thinks he lost something that really meant something to him. I can actually see his heart breaking.

I've fought guys like this. Talented fighters that come into success quick. They don't pay their dues, so they have thin skins and have no idea of how to handle a loss. I've had my ass kicked enough times to know how to lose with...well, I've learned that losing doesn't kill ya. Those guys, that have only tasted the good life. They get soft and cocky, but under that, they get scared. A loss ends up being their worst fear, so when it happens, and it always does, they can't handle it. I've seen guys quit altogether after one loss. When you're that high, it's a long way down. Not everyone walks away from it in one piece.

That's what Edward looks like right now. Like he's shattering into a million pieces on a worn bar stool in a shitty hipster bar. It's just not that funny anymore. Edward's world just came crashing down and the only person he has to comfort him is me, the asshole that caused it. I don't like this feeling, the painful twisting in my gut. It's new and annoying as fuck, 'cause I think it's guilt.

"She's in the room, waiting for you!" I don't know what else to say, it's not like I'm fucking Dr. Phil. He looks even more in pain as he rolls his eyes.

"Leave me the fuck alone," he groans as he combs his fingers through his hair, covering his eyes with his palms.

I try to ignore the fucking pain in my chest as I watch him. I see tears sliding down his cheeks and I want to punch something hard. 'Cause I did this, and I only know two ways to fix things: one is with my dick and the other's with my fists.

I hook my arm around Edward's chest and lift him off the bar stool. He comes up swinging, catching me on the chin. The pain doesn't faze me, and I wrestle him around so his back is to me. I push him across the bar and into the men's room.

We burst through the doors and scare the shit out of some poor sap at the urinal. I'm not even sure if the dude finishes pissing before he runs out the door, 'cause I'm too busy tossing Edward at the counter. He hits the counter top and spins to look at me, hate twisting his pretty face.

"Come on," I yell, because I want to get him riled up enough that he'll do it.

"Fucker," he chokes out as he wipes his face with the back of his hand, but doesn't move.

"That's right, Edward! I fucked her." I move in close and he backs away, but doesn't go far. I have him pinned between the counter and my chest. "Fucking do it!" I hiss it in his face. My breath makes his hair dance on his forehead. He pushes against my chest. I let him move me back and I see his arm come up to hit. I brace myself, 'cause this is what I want, what I need.

"Mother fucker!" he screams as he slams his fist into my face and then my chest. It hurts, but I can take it. I stand there and take my fucking medicine. "Son of a bitch!" He goes on like that, screaming and hitting me, but the longer he carries on, the weaker his punches get and the more desperate his screams become.

Soon enough, he collapses against me and I hold him, take him to the floor. For the second time, I hold someone while they cry and I feel like a fucking asshole.

"I fucking love her," he sobs into my chest.

"I know." I say it low, trying to comfort him, 'cause I'm a dumb fucking asshole. The door behind me busts open and two bouncers come in. They are inked, pierced and there's maybe two hundred and fifty pounds between the two of them. I don't have the patience to deal with their shit, so I just make eye contact in the mirror with the biggest one and yell.

"Get the fuck out." My voice sounds strangled and hoarse. Edward tries to move, but I hold him where he is, 'cause I got this shit.

"We can't have you two doing...whatever you're doing..." The big one tries to go all good cop on me, but I am not fucking having it right now.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" I scream it as spit flies out of my mouth. I can feel the blood rushing to my face as I imagine how I'm going to tear the faucet off the sink and shove it up his ass. The fucker finally gets that I'm serious and the two dumbshits practically fall over each other to get out. I know we don't have much time before the pissants call the cops; we need to get the fuck out of here.

"Edward." He's stopped sobbing, thank fucking god. "We need to get out of here." I keep holding him, cause I don't know how to fucking comfort a dude. He nods against my chest and I start to let him go.

"Okay." He mumbles and I lean back to see him wiping his face. Such a fucking woman. I wipe my face with the back of my hand, 'cause apparently I have an inflamed vagina as well. He stands up and sways a little, 'cause he's still drunk. I feel my hand twitch, wanting to reach out to steady him, but I can tell by the sullen look on his face that he's back to hating me.

"Why don't you clean up a little," I say, as I look at my snot and tear-stained wife beater and pull it off as I walk to the sink. Edward is already bending over a basin and splashing water on his face. I turn on the sink front of me and fucking arctic water stings my hands as I try to rinse the worst of his snot off my shirt. I wring it out as best as I can. At least it's been a hot summer.

"Wait." He barks it at me and it sounds like an order, so I turn to tell him to fuck himself, 'cause my dick's a little bent about the gay hugging. He unbuttons his shirt, then pulls his jacket and shirt off. He's got a loose black t-shirt underneath those. How many black clothes can one fucker have? He pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it at me. I catch it and decide to not argue, 'cause I'm a little shocked. I guess he's not as pissed as I thought, or maybe not at me. Fuck, I'll just take the fucking shirt.

"Uh, thanks," I mumble as I pull the shirt over my head and hear the seams protest a little as it stretches over my shoulders and chest. Well, I guess I owe him a shirt. I look over and he's re-buttoning his shirt and fixing his hair. Of course, vain fucker. I take a little satisfaction in the fact that there's no covering up the swelling around his eyes and nose that makes it obvious he's been crying. He catches me looking at him and he turns to meet my gaze, just as the door slams open again.

"Alright guys, get the fuck out before I call the...James?" What looks like an 10-year-old boy with a huge mop of blond dreads and a face full of enough piercings to make a metal detector explode, squints at me, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Alec," I say with my trademark smirk. Her name's Jane, but I always call her by her twin brother's name, 'cause I tease them that they came out with the wrong sex. Alec is the prissiest, fashion whore, gay boy that I've had the misfortune of meeting. Fucking Leah and Vic forcing me to hang out with pampered bitches like him. Jane was cool, though.

"Fuck you, Morrison," she growls, her diamond stud Monroe glittering as she gives me a snarling smile. "You're about the last motherfucker I expected to see in here. The boys were just on my ass to come in here to break up some homo-love fest." She looks from me to Edward and her eyebrow raises like she's wondering if it's true.

"Fuck that shit. Me and Ed just had a row over some skirt. Nothing crazy." I shrug as I walk up to Edward and slap his shoulder. He looks at me, but doesn't push me away.

"Cool, well, still I think you should hit it, before the women get nervous and call the blue." She motions to the door with her thumb, then turns to lead the way.

"Got ya." I put my hand on the back of Edward's neck and pull him as we follow Jane out into the bar. The bouncer bitches are hiding behind the bar, like a couple of women. Fucking calling Jane on my ass. Jane who weights a buck ten soaking wet. Everywhere I look, I see nothing but pussies.

As we hit the doorway, Jane slaps my back.

"Hey, tell Vic to call me. Heidi wants the plan for Pride," Jane yells at me, like I'm Vic's fucking social secretary.

"Sure thing." I nod, 'cause I am finally starting to learn to keep my fucking mouth shut. As we make the short walk back to the hotel, Edward doesn't speak. He doesn't even elbow me off of him, so I eventually let my hand drop, 'cause I realize that I look a little gay with my hand on his neck.

Once we reach the hotel entrance, he stops. I stand there watching him, waiting to see what he does.

"I can't." He stares at the ground as he says it. I sigh and wipe my hand over my face, 'cause I have no idea what the fuck to say to him. Honestly, I'm amazed that we've made it this far. I mean, I'm not this fucker's friend, far fucking from it. What am I supposed to say to him? Um, just cause she was sucking me off, it doesn't mean she doesn't love you? That shit right there has to be the most fucked up thing to say. I stand there, trying to shit out some genius words that will convince him to grow a fucking pair and face Bella.

"What do I say?" He's still talking to the ground, but I know he wants me to answer.

"You could start by telling her that you love her, jackass." I slap him hard on the back and start to push him through the doorway. He doesn't resist me, cause he knows that I'm right. About fucking time.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I want to thank AnaG for supporting me no matter what.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic sexual content. Including but not limited to, rough dominant sexual interaction. If anything about this disturbs or concerns you please do not read it. If you are concerned, but would like to continue. You can feel free to PM me and I will be happy to give you specifics to see if it's something you can read. **

* * *

I perch on the bed, rubbing my feet nervously against the bed spread, as I wait for something, anything. I stopped crying in the elevator on the way up to the room, because there's no point. I did this to myself. I was selfish and stupid, thinking this could ever work. I put my knees under my chin and wait, watching the minutes tick by on my cell phone. The pale blue numbers stare back at me, making me feel pathetic with each passing minute.

What did I expect? Edward has been so tolerant up to this point, and I just had to take a little bit more. I mean, what the fuck was I thinking? It's not like I really want James. I mean, it was fun and hot, but deep down if I'm being honest, I know I was wishing it was Edward. Even now, the thought that he could be like that with me makes a shiver of delight rock through me and the tears return.

I suppose this is only what I deserve. I should have been happy and satisfied with what I had.

* * *

I'm doing okay until we get in the elevator. I don't know, maybe it's the motion of the elevator rising that cements that we are headed back there. An overwhelming sense of dread begins to overtake me. It feels like the walls are pressing in. I'm having trouble breathing and before I know it, I am crouching in a corner. I press my palms against the cool floor. I can hear James sighing and I want to scream that this is all his fault, but I'm having a hard enough time breathing.

"Are you going to puke?" James' boots come into view and I get the urge to slam my fist down on his foot. Panic and heartache are warring in my chest. I know that I'm over-reacting. I can't help it. I see him kneel down as his cool hands take hold of the sides of my face and forces me to look up at him.

"Is this helping?" The amused look on his face makes me angrier.

"Fuck you," I choke out as he uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears that I hadn't realized had come back. The gesture confuses me and I frown up at him. That damn smile again. It bugs me, mainly because it makes me want to laugh. I know what I look like. Crouched like a scared kid, crying and hyperventilating. I just got so used to the idea that I didn't deserve Bella, that when I got actual confirmation, it settled into place. It's a bitch to shake it loose. Even now, I feel it cling to me, this feeling that I can't handle this, that I'm not ready for whatever is awaiting me in the room. Despite all my fear and anguish, James' expression of indulgent humor makes me smile.

"That's more like it," he says with a smirk and grabs my shoulder to haul me to my feet in one fluid motion that leaves me a little dizzy. The elevator stops and I stand a second, to let my equilibrium readjust. James is leaning in the doorway, waiting, like we have all night.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, irritated, because I'm stalling. When he looks at me, I feel like he knows what I'm doing.

"Why else? I love her, and whatever Bella wants, she gets." He shrugs and stands up, his smile fading. "Enough stalling, let's go." He doesn't wait for me, he just starts to walk down the hallway. As I watch him go, I think about what he said. What did Bella want? I guess there's only one way to find out. As the doors start to close, I dive between them and run to catch up with James.

* * *

I reach up to knock on the door, but Edward gets his key card in the door first. He pushes the door open and before he has time to hesitate, I shove him into the room. Bella is crouched on the bed, a nervous twitching ball. She sees us, but doesn't move. Dumb fuck is standing in front of me, not moving either. I am ready to fucking scream and finally, I give him some not-so-gentle encouragement by pushing him towards the bed. He stumbles, and as he catches himself, he makes a grunt. Bella jumps off the bed, like she's worried he's going to fall, but as she gets close to him, she stops. I am ready to fucking leave, cause this shit is just annoying.

"Bella," he says it in a whisper and that seems to be all she needs to run into his arms. Edward holds her face as he slowly kisses her mouth, then moves to her cheeks. Then he stops, and from the look on Bella's face, I'm worried.

"I love you," he stutters and she makes a little whining sound, like she's in pain. I turn to leave, cause this just got way too personal. I open the door and give one last glance at the bag of tricks that Vic gave me. Naw, I'll leave it for the kids.

"You're not going anywhere." Edward's voice is tipped with an edge of humor and I turn around, wondering what he's playing at. Maybe he's just trying to get in one last dig, before I leave.

"I think I've done enough to fuck things up." I smile as I stare at his serious expression.

"If I didn't get to leave, neither do you." He says it in a matter-of-fact voice. He's looking at me like he's daring me to argue with him.

"What are you playing at, Edward?" I narrow my eyes as I search his face for a clue of what's going on in his crazy fucking brain.

"No, Edward. This was a horrible mistake, I know that-" Bella starts to protest, but Edward gives me a look, like I am supposed to stay where I'm at while he deals with her. I wait, not cause I take commands, but I'm curious to see what this shit is about.

"Bella, why don't you go clean up in the bathroom. Give us a minute to talk." He smooths his hand over her cheek and I see the war in her face. She doesn't want to go, but she's so fucking glad he's there. She just nods and heads to the can. I watch her close the door, her face looking scared still. I turn to look at Edward and his expression is different.

"I need your help, and that's what you're here for. So, do this for me." He says it with that same heartbreaking look he had in the elevator. How he can switch on a dime like that, I don't know, but I don't like it.

"You think me fucking Bella is going to help?" I ask the stupid question to make sure I haven't stepped into some bizzaro dimension, where Edward is now suddenly hot to see me bang his girlfriend.

"No, but you can help me, I mean show me – fuck, you can point me in the right direction," he stumbles and rambles as I try to understand what's he trying to say.

"Well, uh, if you start at the bellybutton and go down in a straight line, you're sure to hit the clit eventually." I say it, cause what the fuck else am I going to say. Edward laughs, actually laughs. He looks relieved, and I'm still not sure what he wants me to do.

* * *

Someone was laughing a few minutes ago, I think it was Edward. I'm sitting in the bathtub, my knees tucked under my chin. This is, apparently, my standard position for the end of the world. They aren't fighting, at least it doesn't sound like it. Wait, someone else is laughing. I think that might be both of them. I should feel better, but I actually feel more nervous. Before I can start to think about what Edward said to me, there's a knock at the door.

"Bella, please come out." Edward says it in a sweet tone, like I wasn't just blowing my ex-boyfriend in front of him a short while ago. I cringe at the thought as I ease myself out of the tub and head for the door. I swing the door in and step out into the dimly lit room. As I start to search for the guys, I feel someone at my back. I feel a light touch on my arm and warm breath at my ear.

"Do you trust me?" It's Edward, and his words make me anxious, but I nod anyway. I feel something slide over my head and as it covers my eyes, I gasp in surprise. I feel the pressure on my head increase as he tightens the blindfold. "Is it too tight?" His voice is low and I can only manage to shake my head.

My head is spinning with a million questions, but I can't speak as he starts to push me forward. Did James leave? He stops me with a hand on my arm, and I feel his breath at my ear.

"We're going to take off your clothes," he says slowly. I can tell he's smiling as he runs his hands over my shoulders to the back of my dress. Wait, _we_?

I hold my breath as he slowly pulls down the zipper of my dress.

"Put your arms up." His voice is almost commanding. I can't help but bite my lip as I feel the pull of the fabric as he lifts it over my head. His hands glide down my back, and I shiver as he flicks open my bra. I let it fall to the floor as I lean back against him. The feel of the soft fabric of his jacket against my back sends goose bumps down my arms. I can see myself, in my mind. All my naked flesh and Edward fully clothed in his black suit. His arms wrap around me and I moan softly as his hold on me tightens.

"Edward -" I start to speak, but he shushes me and kisses my cheek softly. Then I feel hands at my hips. Confused, I try to move, but Edward's arms hold me and another set of hands slide my panties down my legs. _James_.

I gasp at the thought. Two distinct male voices laugh as heat rushes through my body, leaving me trembling in shock. I feel his chest press against my back as he takes a deep breath.

"If at any time you want us to stop, just say so." His finger slides beneath my chin and lifts my face up and to the side. His lips are warm and moist as he kisses me. I feel overheated and dizzy once he stops the kiss. As he pulls his arms away, I whimper. A sharp smack cuts a searing line across my ass. I yelp, shudder and become wet, much to my shame.

"I think that's one of my favorite parts." James says it with a chuckle. I can tell that he's in front of me, but a distance away, which means it was Edward that just slapped my ass. The thought swirls in my brain and makes me flush darker.

"What? Oh, you mean the blushing. Yeah, mine too." Edward laughs and, there's something about the sound of it that sends shivers up my spine. I can't tell if it's fear or arousal. Maybe it's both. His hand returns to my lower back, and he pushes me forward. After a couple of steps, my knees hit the soft fabric of the bedspread and I hesitate, unsure of what to do.

"Get on the bed. Stay on your knees, put your face against the bed with your hands out in front of you." His voice is low, almost distant. I feel a tingle in my belly at the strange new Edward and I obey. My knees slide a little as I try to reach my hands out, causing me to lose my balance, but Edward's sure hands catch my hips and steady me as I settle into place. I rest my cheek on the bedspread. I stretch my arms out across the bed. I have to widen the stance of my knees for better balance and I feel the hands on my hips grip me hard - for a moment, painfully so. I gasp as I hear someone taking in a hissed breath. I press my face into the bed.

"It's quite a sight isn't it," James speaks in a chuckle from behind me. I hear some harsh whispering and then I feel the bed shift again and strong hands on my wrists. I can hear a strange scratching and a metallic clinking that sounds familiar, then I feel something wrap around my wrist. As it tightens against my skin, I realize what it is and stifle a moan. As the other cuff closes around my wrists, I press my upper body down into the mattress a little more to try and cover up how much the feel of the restraints excites me.

Once the cuff is buckled, a hand slides underneath me and pinches my nipple in a cruel grip. I shudder and cry out. I hear a low chuckle and feel a hand glide up the inside of my thigh, wiping away the moisture that's there**, **much to my embarrassment. I instinctively try to close my legs, but I have no leverage and almost fall over. A strong hand seizes my waist as another one slaps the inside of my thigh. I groan as I push back, begging for more contact and the hands pull away from me. The need to be touched overwhelms me and I writhe in the empty air for a second before shame and frustration make me stop.

I feel a tug on the cuffs that raises my arms up and off the bed. I lift my body as best as I can to keep up with them as they pull me off the bed. I stumble to my feet and walk blindly. Hands at my hips halt my movement. I hear a strange metallic rasping sound and I'm pulled forward and up, my calves straining as I am held up, my heels just an inch off the floor. I teeter for a minute, but find my balance. Then I hear a swooshing sound as cool air assaults my naked body. They've opened the door to the balcony, and since I can feel the air rushing over me, I must be right in front of it. I shudder at the thought of being exposed to the city like this, even though I know we're high up. I still imagine that people on the street can see me.

"You're beautiful like this." Edward sounds breathless as he presses against my back. His warm hand brushes my hair away from neck and he places a soft kiss at my shoulder. I shiver and rub my cheek against his hair, I feel the tears fall, though I'm not sure what they're for. Edward pulls away and I make a choking sob. I expect an ass slap, but I get a gentle touch to my temple as he gathers my hair away from my face and neck again. He places soft kisses along my back and I feel the tears return. The tender, loving gesture is so like him.

As he continues to lovingly kiss my neck, another set of hands move over my legs. I gasp as they lift my leg and set it down on warm…naked skin. I tilt my head back as he lifts my other leg, taking all my weight on what I realize are his shoulders. Just as my mind makes a picture of the position in my head, I feel someone's head slide between my legs and a hot mouth seals over me. _James?_

"Oh god," I choke out, as his tongue begins to move over me. Strong hands grip my thighs, pulling them apart and opening me further for him to hungrily devour me. My hips start to move with the rhythm of his tongue. As one of his hands slides up my thigh, tracing a line across my ass to rest on my lower back, his other hand moves between my legs. His fingers enter me with a violent thrust. It doesn't hurt, it just drives me that much closer to coming.

"I have to give it to your boy - he does know his way around a pussy," James laughs in my ear as I feel the world somersault around me and I groan. "Oh, you thought it was me? I'm flattered." He places a soft kiss on my cheek as I feel the mouth between my legs disappear, leaving me wet, raw and chilled.

"Talk to me, Bella." Edward's voice sound raw and deep, there's something almost predatory to it. I shudder and shake my head. I have no idea what he wants me to say, I just don't want him to stop.

"Yes, Bella, it's about fucking time you learned to ask for what you want," James hisses at me as he starts to make a trail of light bites across my back. I wish they'd gagged me, because I cannot do this. It's all good and nice in my fantasies, but not now, not in front of Edward and James.

"If you don't, then we'll stop." Edward says it calmly. I gasp as James stops biting me. No, this isn't fucking fair. Why do I have to say it? They already know what I want. Jesus, do they know. They're doing things I never even dreamed of, together, with me. Why do I have to say it out loud? I can't. I will fucking die.

James disappears from my back as I feel Edward shift underneath me and begin to move away.

"No!" I yell, as I try to cling to him with my legs.

"Then say it," James hisses, suddenly at my ear, and it's the push I need.

"Please. I want more," I whimper it quietly. Edward pushes one of my legs off his shoulder. "No! Fuck. Okay," I sigh, angry and close to tears. I breathe out in a rush and try to work up my courage.

"Start slow, Baby," James whispers in my ear, as I feel Edward's lips press against the inside of my thigh, sliding my leg back into place. His tongue traces lazy circles over the tender skin and it's the inspiration I need.

"Yes. Oh, god. Do that," I moan as the tension in my leg almost makes me cry. How can he make me nearly come by licking my fucking thigh?

"Edward, please. I need your mouth on me and your fingers." My voice sounds a little stronger this time and I'm rewarded with Edward's mouth attacking me, like a starving man. I scream and groan. His tongue is lashing my clit as the itching start of my climax claws its way up my spine, but something's missing. "Fingers! I need you to fuck me, hard!" I grunt it out, unsure of where it came from. Edward groans as he turns his head to bite the inside of my thigh viciously. As I gasp at the delicious pain, he slides his finger home and I feel the tremors start.

"Oh shit, yeah!" James presses himself against my ass as I'm thrust into Edward's mouth.

"James, you fucker. Shut up and bite my neck already!" I scream it, as my hips find a rhythm with Edward's tongue and James stabs the muscles of my neck with his blunt teeth.

"Oh, fuck me!" I ride the waves as they tear through my pelvis and flow out the tips of my toes.

I'm still twitching when Edward lets my legs fall to the floor. James' arm goes around my waist, holding me up as I feel a tugging at my wrists and then I'm free. James sets me down and I reach for the blindfold, but hands take hold of my wrists, stopping me.

"We are far from done," Edward says with a laugh as he pulls my arms around his neck. I cling to him as his mouth covers mine for a gentle, too brief kiss.

"I love you." He says it for the second time tonight, as he pulls away, and I feel my heart contract. Edward disappears from me and I feel cold and alone, as I stand there. Until someone presses to my back.

"Bella," James whispers in my ear and I know what he trying to say. He's calling me out for being a fucking coward. I have been so afraid to say it, and yet, I've known it for so long. Maybe from the beginning.

"I...I love you," I choke it out and feel like a jackass as I do it. There's nothing but silence for a moment and I wonder if I did the wrong thing, until I feel someone crash into me and as his mouth devours mine. I know it is Edward. I dig my fingers into his hair, as I try to match his passion.

I hear someone chuckling behind us. _James_. Edward pulls back from the kiss and for a brief moment I worry, until I feel another body crash into my back.

"I am not going to kiss you Edward, no matter how pretty your mouth looks in this light." James laughs as he says it.

"Keep playing hard to get, Morrison." Edward chuckles and I laugh too, as I press my cheek to Edward's chest.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I want to send lots of love to AnaG for putting up with my needy ass. Also lots of love to my all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. I appreciate the time you take to read my story, taking that extra few minutes to review is just like a cherry on top. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic sexual content. Including but not limited to, rough dominant sexual interaction, anal play and sex toys. If anything about this disturbs or concerns you please do not read it. If you are concerned, but would like to continue. You can feel free to PM me and I will be happy to give you specifics to see if it's something you can read. **

* * *

We settle into a comfortable silence; there's no tension, aside from the fact that I'm very aroused. James chuckles, and I'm about to ask him why, when Bella starts kissing a path across my chest. Her arms wind around my waist and she traps my nipple between her teeth as her tongue telegraphs a message on my flesh. I lean my head back and swallow hard. I need to focus. There's so much more we want to do tonight. James showed me that bag and my head is still spinning from the things I saw in the unobtrusive paper sack.

"She's still ready to go, Ed," James whispers. I open my eyes and see a look in his that both excites and scares me. I wonder what he has in mind, so I raise an eyebrow at him and try to not gasp as Bella moves to my other nipple.

"Do you have something in mind?" My head swims as my cock gets impossibly harder.

"Why yes, I think I do," James speaks in a hush as he leans down to Bella's ear. She releases me with a gasp and I frown. What is he doing? He flashes me a smile and mouths the word "ass". My heart skips a beat, because Bella and I have never done that, which strikes me as strange. He seems to understand my expression, and he gets a strange look that I can't read.

He takes hold of one of my hands and places my index finger in his mouth. I give a startled gasp as he sucks on my finger. He fucking smiles around it, his teeth gently pressing against my skin, looking disturbingly like a shark, and then he releases me. I stare at him as he slides my wet finger between Bella's smooth ass cheeks and rubs her with it. She gasps, and oh my fucking god, I feel it echoed there.

James laughs and I smirk, because I am clueless as to what to say. Bella is saying so much already as she starts to bite at my chest and pushes herself against my invading finger. I grunt and motion for James to help me move her to the bed. He nods and we lift Bella up in our arms. She squeaks in surprise and we both laugh as we drop her onto the bed. She lands on her back with a soft grunt and her mouth pulls down in an adorable frown.

James swats my arm and I look at him. He mouths something looks like "warm her up," and then makes a ridiculously lewd gesture with his fingers that I interpret to mean vaginal penetration. I'm too busy stifling my laughter to ask and he starts to make other lewd gestures, in an attempt to make me lose control. I finally get fed up and push him. He stumbles back and flips me off, with a smile. I turn to Bella, who's laid out on the bed, and I lick my lips.

* * *

I waltz over to pick my bag of tricks up from the floor and set it on the dresser. I pull out the Patron, and keep an eye on Edward's progress in the mirror. He's teasing her with a little plastic crop from the bag. He drags it across her skin in long strokes like it's a paintbrush and I just shake my head. I'm going to have to show that boy how to use that thing. It's still getting to her though, and right on cue, she groans and her hips jerk. Bella is impatient and this is the easiest way to torture her. Edward already had that figured out, I think I just confirmed it for him. I take a swig off the bottle and a couple drops hit my chest, 'cause I have a fucking hole in my lip or something. I swipe at the drops and lick the precious, expensive-as-fuck liquor from my thumb as I see Edward look up at me. He's got a shit eating grin, that I return around my thumb. Then I make a "heave-ho" gesture with my hips and he smirks as he nods. I take another swig and feel the heat spread into my bones. Yeah, I need to get a little closer to their level.

I check on Edward and see him leaning over Bella, his hands reaching for his fly. Whoa, there! I hiss to get his attention and he looks up as I shake my head. He just looks confused and a little annoyed. I roll my eyes and set down the bottle.

I stride over to the bed, take hold of the back of his pants, and haul him off her. The boy still isn't getting this thing - it's all in the details. Once he's standing, he pulls free of my hold. He looks pissy, but I ignore it. I get into a coach mind set, sex is like grappling, where you end up fucking your opponent. The thought makes me smile as I stand tall, with my knees against the edge of the mattress. I slap my chest, to gesture that he should stay standing, always over her, and then I motion to Bella who's still. Shit, she's getting out of it. I lean over on the bed and give her tits a couple sharp smacks. She gasps and writhes. I stand back up and Edward has the funniest distracted look on his face, like he's making little mental notes. I slap his chest with back of my hand to get his attention and he gives me an embarrassed smile.

I motion with my hands that he should grasp her and pull her to him. I even crouch a little and mouth "grab her thighs," as I illustrate the pulling motion again. He nods, like a fucking mathematician,and turns back to Bella. He reaches out, taking hold of her thighs as she gasps, and drags her across the bed until her ass slaps against his thighs in a muffled thud. He pulls down his zipper and starts to pull himself out. Oh, dude no! I reach over and flick the top button of his slacks. After I pull his pants away from his dick and partially off his hips, I look up to see him staring at me. I shrug and motion that the zipper would have rubbed his shit raw. Which is the fucking truth. I've learned the hard way. He smiles and shakes his head, before getting back to business.

* * *

After what feels like a million years, I feel something press against me. I groan as I realize what it is, just as I feel him slide into me. I say a prayer of thanks as he begins to move. It's a sweet slow burn of pleasure rising up from my pelvis and he moves at a slow, patient pace, that I recognize immediately as Edward. While I am thrilled to finally be getting him there, I need to get off so bad that I jam my hands between us and begin to work myself at a vicious pace. I feel the twitching that I'm searching for, just as rough hands take hold of my wrists and pull them away.

"NO!" I cry out, I'm so frustrated I don't care anymore. "I need to fucking come!"

I hear the low chuckle confirming that it's James holding my wrists above my head. I swear as I twist in his grasp and Edward sinks deeper. We both groan at the electric sensation, as I feel James' body over my arms and his mouth presses a gentle kiss to my ear.

"Bella," James says in a slow, hot breath of air that seems to shoot right to my clit. I groan and feel his teeth bite my earlobe. A violent shudder passes through me causing my body to tighten hungrily around Edward's cock.

"Oh, Bella," Edward groans as his rhythm falters for a second.

"I think that we might be having an affect on poor Eddie," James chuckles in my ear. I bite my lip as he presses his cock into my hands. I can feel that he's hard as fuck through the rough denim of his jeans. I grip him as best as I can through the thick fabric. "Fuck, baby. You feel how badly I want to fuck that tight fucking pussy of yours?"

"OH GOD, YES!" I gasp in shock after I say it and Edward groans lowly as he slams his hips into me hard. I yell again and James laughs. I gather my wits enough to slip a hand free from James' grip and wiggle it into his pants.

"Fucking wily bitch!" James moans as I wrap him in a tight grip and begin to stroke as best as I can while moving my hips up to meet Edward's next thrust, and I feel the wave of heat flash through me.

"I haven't even begun to show you a bitch!" I growl and work his dick like I'm trying to start a fucking fire, and Edward's hands grip my waist so hard that it's hard to breathe, but I don't fucking care.

"Then show me. I fucking dare you." He's panting against the side of my face as I work him rough, like I know he likes it. I feel myself smile.

"Oh, fuck! I'm so fucking close. Fuck me hard, Edward!" I yell it as James starts to thrust into my hand and Edward swears as he doubles his efforts, but it's still not enough. "Slam into me Edward, I am not made of fucking glass!" I growl and I can feel my lips pull back from my teeth. He stops and I hear myself roar in frustration.

"Beg me!" He snarls as he says it. My mind comes to a screeching halt, as his commanding tone hits me. Edward's saying this to me and I'm trembling violently as the reality of it fucks me harder than his dick, which is slowly sliding out of me. I clench around him as I gasp and whimper. He stops, just his head still inside me. Minutes pass as I sputter and pant.

"Fucking say it," James sounds almost frantic as he whispers in my ear.

"Please, Edward," I plead in a sharp exhale. I feel him slip free of me and I panic. "Fuck! Please, I need your cock! I'll do whatever you want, just don't stop fucking me!" I continue to beg and plead shamelessly, until I feel him return in a heavy thrust that shoves me so hard into the bed, my back bows in a painful arch.

* * *

Well, hello Edward, nice to have you finally join the fucking party. I smirk as I push myself up to get a better view of him slamming her into the bed, like he's nailing down a railroad spike with his fucking cock. Yeah, I'm a little impressed. I'm also drunk and fucking horny. Bella's hand is still fist fucking my cock. I keep my hips low to the bed as I continue to watch Edward do his work, while Bella fills my ears with that special magic that only her filthy fucking mouth can make.

Edward is staring right at me, his head is tilted down and he's looking through clumps of sweat drenched hair, fucking smiling like he just struck gold, which he has. I give him a nod of approval and he fucking winks at me. _Ah, they grow up so fast._

I feel that itch at the base of my spine and I have to close my eyes. Fuck, I really wish that Edward hadn't set up his fucking rules, 'cause I would give my left nut to be buried in her ass right now. The thought seizes my brain and I put a hand on Bella's wrist.

I hiss to get Edward's attention, but he's a fucking deaf jackhammer, which is a bad sign. It takes a little coaxing and gentle tugging, but I finally ease Bella's hand out of my pants. That girl is a like a pit bull when it comes to cock. I back off the bed and head around, to come up behind Edward. I take a deep breath, 'cause there's no nice way to do this, but it's gotta happen. I wrap my arm around his neck, and as I hook my other arm in place, I wonder if this is why they call it a rear naked choke. Sometimes I kill me.

"Hold up," I say. He grunts and squirms, but it's Bella that starts screaming like an angry cat in heat. "Shut it, woman!" My shout makes her calm down a little, but seems to rile him up.

"What the fuck?" He tries to twist and I apply just a little pressure, just to put him in check. He makes a weird gurgling sound.

"Dude, I just didn't want you to blow your load before you got the full show," I whisper in his ear and he begins to calm down a little. Fucker had quite bit of fight still left in him after his little marathon fuck. Boy's making me get choked up with pride.

"Fuck, a little warning next time," he croaks as I let go. I give him a light back slap as an apology, and Bella starts to groan in frustration.

"Here." I pull him over to the dresser and hand him the bottle. "Take a couple gulps of courage while I keep her warmed up." I give him a smirk and the fucker snorts. Finally, he gets a sense of humor with his new set of balls, sweet. I upturn the bag, 'cause I'm lazy, sending sex toys and lube sliding across the dresser. I see what I want, and grin at Edward as I grab it. I swear Vic must have cleaned out Babeland.

Edward looks confused as he watches me swing the little bullet by its cord and I'm fucking tempted to whistle. Can't believe this fucker don't know what this nasty little fucker can do. Still so much to learn. I kneel on the bed near Bella, which seems to get her attention, and dangle the bullet over her, just a few inches above her belly. I glance at Edward, who is practically blowing the bottle of tequila as he watches me. Let me introduce you to my little friend.

I switch the evil device on, and as it roars to life, Bella practically jumps off the bed. Then I swear to god, she fucking purrs. Christ. She knows what it is. Oh yeah, baby, we've played with this before. I look up at Edward and am struck with the funny fucking image: he's nursing the tequila, his rock hard cock is wet and pointing toward his belly. I shake my head and chuckle as I lower the little purple monster into Bella's wet, waiting pussy.

"Oh, fuck. Jesus, god, I'm going to fucking come," Bella starts gyrating up off the bed and I look to Edward for approval, 'cause we have an agreement and shit. He nods and I thank fucking god. I lower my mouth to her waiting pussy and taste a little bit of heaven.

* * *

It's strange watching something that only a short while ago would have broken my heart, but so much has happened since then. That was a thousand years ago, before Bella said she loved me. Before I realized that I could actually trust James. As surreal as that thought seems, I'm going with it for now, because we're having fun. Bella especially. I'm also getting drunk again.

I set down the tequila bottle and am at a loss as I try to figure out how much I drank. I mostly did it to stave off the climax that had been about to happen before James stopped me. Now, I'm still very hard, almost painfully so, but there's a layer of isolation between me and the sore flesh jutting up out of my pants.

I watch with what I know is a dumb smirk on my face, as Bella starts to climax again. I laugh, 'cause it looks like she's trying to knock out James' teeth with her pelvis. He dodges out of the way just as her hips jerk up, in a series of violent thrusts.

"Jesus, woman. Are you trying to kill me?" He's laughing as he wipes the strange little device, that looks disturbingly similar to my travel mouse for my laptop, on the sheets. I walk up to him and he turns to me as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He raises an eyebrow and smiles like he's waiting for me to say or do something. He rolls his eyes and I suddenly remember.

"Right," I say it in a whisper. Bella is still a panting, quivering mess on the bed, so I think she didn't hear me. James just pats my shoulder and walks back to the dresser, leaving the device on the bed. I pick it up and start to mess with the little control box that's attached to the other end of it's tether. I move the black switch to its first position and it springs to life against my leg. It makes a soft humming sound as it playfully bounces against my pants.

"Edward," James whispers in a strange tone. I look up and he's watching me, like I'm holding a gun. I give him a grin and switch off the device as I set it down.

"Sorry," I say as I look at what's in his hands: more strange technology that's challenging my brain to work.

* * *

I had to search for a little bit, but I finally found another of my favorite toys. I don't know how Vic could have known about this little fucker, though if I think about it, I'm sure I do. Oh, Vic, I never would have guessed. Girls that dig anal are precious jewels, as Edward is about to find out. I mean, sure, most girls grin and bear it, especially if you rock the fuck out of their pussy first, but most just don't get into it. Poor things, they really don't know what they're missing.

I set the stuff on the edge of bed and remember that I should grab some towels. Edward is staring at the stuff I laid on the bed, with a confused look on his face. I decide to show him a little trick that I used to do with Bella. I grab her ankle and tap a finger against his chest. It only takes a little tug to pull her ass up off the bed, as she shrieks and flails. Fuck, I love the sight of her like this so fucking much. I give her ass a couple of sound slaps and then let her go. As she falls onto the bed, I watch her tits jiggle. I take a second to put a finger under Edward's jaw to close it, before walking to the bathroom.

I return with a couple towels and a damp wash cloth. The sound of smacking flesh is filling the room. I stop short to watch Edward deliver some impressive slaps to Bella's tight little ass. Nothing serious, 'cause he's still a beginner, but Bella is writhing and begging him for more.

"Whoa there, Tex." I ease him back and try not to laugh, 'cause he looks like a kid on Christmas morning. The boy is taking to this like a duck to water. I shake my head and laugh as I lay a towel on the bed.

"Bella, when you're done quivering and shit could you hold still?" I ask in an earnest tone.

"Motherfucker," she spits out as she settles onto her stomach. _I love you too, Baby. _

I take a minute to admire the crisscross of red marks across her firm ass cheeks before I grab her hips and slide her onto the towel. Fuck, Edward better fucking appreciate what I'm doing for him. I sigh, 'cause right about now, my cock hates me. I slick my finger with some lube and lean over Bella's heavenly ass.

As soon as the cool lube touches her ass, she lets out a stuttered gasp, and pushes her ass up towards me. Fuck! See, this is the shit. Bella is moaning as my finger slithers over her, and all it takes is a little pressure. I'm fucking in, and my dick is hating my finger.

"Oh, shit," Bella groans, as I ease my finger in and out, making little circles with it as I try to prepare her. It's all about being patient, watching for her cues, and being enough of a man to deal with having your finger in someone's asshole.

By the time I've worked another finger into her, she's grinding her face into the bed and her ass rises up to meet my every stroke. I turn around to look at the luckiest motherfucker in the world and realized that I may have fucked up.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I want to send lots of love to AnaG for support and beta skills. Again, lots of love to my all my reviewers. I really appreciate the time you take to review**


	9. Chapter Nine

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic sexual content. Including but not limited to, rough dominant sexual interaction, anal play and sex toys. If anything about this disturbs or concerns you please do not read it. If you are concerned, but would like to continue. You can feel free to PM me and I will be happy to give you specifics to see if it's something you can read. **

* * *

My heart is trying to slam its way up into my throat as I watch Bella wriggle at the end of James fingers. I feel too hot, too turned on, and the room starts to spin. I put out a hand in front of me and stumble against the bed. A strong arm wraps around my waist, pulling me back.

"Breathe," James hisses in my ear, and I remember what my body had forgotten. My vision clears and the overwhelming waves of heat overtake me again as I see Bella poised on her knees, wiggling impatiently. This is why we've never done this, because this is so much more...intense and intimate. James is wiping his hand on a towel, before he takes my face in his hands. His cool skin helps me collect myself a little more.

"You okay?" He searches my face and I know he can see my weakness. I can't look him in the eyes as I shake my head. "I got ya, chief."

He pulls me to the bed and I give a weak protest as he moves me to stand with my knees against the mattress. He lifts the strange syringe and uncaps the lubricant with one hand. He fills the tube and then sets the bottle down. I fixate on the bottle for a second, wondering why none of its contents flow out on to the towel. I feel a nudge to my ribs and remember that I'm supposed to be watching. James gives me a tolerant smile and moves to Bella.

She's swaying slightly, until he sets a hand on her tailbone. A tremor runs through her and I know it's anticipation. My own cock twitches in response and I take a deep breath. All I can think as James works the long, thin plastic into her is: I'm never going to make it. He works it in and out as she moans, then he presses down the plunger and I think I begin to understand its purpose. Bella seems to be deeply affected by it too, her moans dissolve into a panting.

James drops the syringe on the towel next to the lube and turns to me, a look of concern on his face. I take another breath as he reaches for the lube and motions for me to hold out a hand. I obey and he squirts a generous amount into my palm. I hesitate a moment, then gingerly apply it to myself, hissing as I feel the pleasurable friction that comes with each stroke. He swears and slaps my hands away. I see the worried look on his face and try to look apologetic, but he just shakes his head and pushes me towards the bed.

I crawl up on my knees and I can see Bella's shallow breaths as she senses that I'm near. I touch the red flesh of her ass, remembering the spanking I'd just given her, at her request, and feel heat flutter through me. I dig my hands into her skin as I struggle to regain control and she cries out and moans.

"I can't do this," I whisper as I close my eyes. I start to back away, but hit something warm and solid.

"Yes, you can," James says in a hush as he nudges me. I bump into Bella and she gasps. Before I have a chance to protest, he puts an arm around my chest and lifts me upright.

"It's too much," _because it's Bella_. I stutter as he pushes me forward. I look down at Bella below me. The sight of her, pale and flushed skin stretched out before me, forces me to clench my jaw to maintain my control. I take hold of myself in a gentle grasp, then take a deep breath before I set the tip of my head against her.

"Go slow." James breathes against my neck as he coaches me. I press against an impossible amount of tension, soft and slick. I feel her begin to give just a little and then suddenly, I slide in a bit. I almost come immediately, from the shock of pleasure that tears through me. I hear Bella gasp loudly, her voice sounding raw and panicked.

"Whoa," James whispers. His belt buckle digs into my back a little, as his strong arm holds me. I can feel I feel his hand on my hip and I bite my lip against the urge to move. Just my head is in and the pressure and heat, is un-fucking-believable. It's like a supernova setting fire to the tip of my dick.

"Bella, baby, you're going to have to back up. Can you do that?" James' voice is soothing and I feel myself relax a little against him as we wait for Bella to respond.

"Okay." Her voice is shaky, but I can feel her moving. I can feel her heartbeat at the tip of my cock, and that thought makes me groan.

"I know, just hang on, man," James whispers in my ear and I nod, trusting him. The thought makes me smile, but I hold back the laugh, not trusting the movement. I feel the pressure increase as Bella starts to press back onto me.

"Oh, FUCK!" I choke out as she slides onto me. Her ass bumps against my hips and I start to see stars.

"Hold still. Let her get used to you," he says as he tightens his hold, his chest sealing against my back. I wait and try to breathe through the overwhelming pleasure.

* * *

"Okay, move slowly," I whisper in his ear and feel the tension in his body ratchet up. Fuck, he is never going to last like this, not that I blame him. My cock is so hard, I could write my name on a fucking diamond. He eases out of her at painfully slow pace, and Bella lets out a raw ear piercing groan that vibrates my dick like it's a fucking tuning fork. Edward falters and stops. I know I've got to do something quick or this shit's going to end too soon. God damn. Can't he just think of fucking England or some such shit?

The next thought doesn't really occur to me, it's more like I'm drunk and fucking horny, so it makes a fucked up kind of sense. I put my mouth on his shoulder and press my teeth in slowly, 'cause I am sure that no one's ever done this to him before. He hisses and jerks forward, back into Bella.

"What are you doing?" he whispers and jerks in the grip of my mouth. My tongue slaps against his salty flesh. I let go, lick my lips, and rationalize that skin is skin.

"Shut up and go with it," I hiss into his ear and then set my teeth to his earlobe. He goes rigid, but I know that I've distracted him enough. "Are you going to fuck that sweet ass on your dick, or can I take over now?" I smile as I say it, 'cause I know it's what he needs.

"Fucker," Edward spits at me as he starts to move in and out of Bella's ass, and holy shit, slams his ass back into my rock hard dick. Now I'm just pissed. Bitch does not know who he's fucking with.

I grab a fist full of his hair with one hand, yanking his head to side and practically unhinge my jaw as I bite his throat. As he gives a startle yelp, I slam myself into his hard ass, grinding my cock into him, shoving him deeper into Bella.

"Oh, fuck!" Bella slams back into us so fast, I'm not prepared for the explosion of pleasure that goes off when Edward collides back into me. We both shudder, and I press my forehead to his shoulder and try to remember how to breathe.

"Shit! Sorry," I sputter against his clammy skin, like a horny fucking teenager. I wanted to piss him off, not take his fucking ass cherry, which would have happened if it hadn't been for my fucking jeans. He's still shaking beneath me and I'm worried that I may have really freaked his shit out. "Ed, you alright?" I start to lift my head and his hand clamps down on the back of my head.

"Quit fucking talking," Edward hisses and presses my face into his shoulder. _Yes, sir._

* * *

I am stretched razor thin, between pleasure and pain, though that last one is growing dull. There is no way to describe this that will ever do it justice, because to put to it bluntly, there are angles that can be reached this way that just aren't possible with a dick in my pussy.

"Oh, god. Harder, please," I moan into the mattress. I can feel the sheets are wet from my sweat and drool. I am beyond caring, because Edward keeps slamming against me and hitting a spot inside me that every fucking sex toy I've tried has failed to hit. Vic told me once that it's the hardest angle to reach in a woman, and she should know. It surprised me to find out that she and Leah had done this; I don't know, I guess I always assumed it was just something that men were into, though I know now that it's amazing for women, too.

"It's the little pelvic ridge. That fucker gets in the way, and I have long fucking fingers. That's why you can't beat anal. You can bend yourself in fucking half and then that dick lines up just right." Vic knows about everything, which was why I talked to her about it in the first place. I mean, every girl I have ever known hates anal. HATES IT. I felt like a freak after the first time I tried it with James. The orgasms are just un-fucking-believable and after that, I was hooked.

Which makes it strange that I hadn't tried this with Edward. Then again, it's not. I guess, despite all the fun I had with James, I still felt weird about liking this so much. It just seems like another way that I am wrong. Especially because I cannot control my mouth at all right now.

"Fuck, yes! You're so fucking deep!" Edward thrusts into me so hard, I have to dig my fingers into the sheet to hold myself in place. As his dick slams home, another rush of pleasure fills me. I can feel myself getting closer, with that euphoric mixture of excitement and dread.

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking close! God, I love how you're fucking my ass!" Another teeth rattling thrust answers my screams and I feel the scales begin to tip. I start to wail incoherently as his pace increases.

"Bella." I hear Edward's raw plea through the haze of my immanent climax. "Bella, take off the blindfold." He's whimpering, a soft high pitch sound and I worry that something's wrong. I reach up, miraculously maintaining my balance as I tear off the blindfold and take some of my hair with it. I turn my head to look back at him, but catch movement in the mirror above the dresser.

The sight confuses me at first. I see myself on my knees in front of Edward, whose naked body is pressed against me. Behind him is James, still wearing his jeans, but shirtless and pressed against Edward, his hips moving with each thrust. I cannot see James' face because he's bent towards Edward. I'm confused as to why, until I see Edward's face. He's looking at me from the corner of his heavy-lidded eyes. His mouth is slightly open and I can tell he's about to come. I turn my head just enough to see them straight on, as understanding starts to sink in.

"Bella," Edward groans my name as his eyes roll back, and James pulls savagely on his throat. I can see my ex-boyfriend's teeth sink deep into the pale skin of my current boyfriend's throat and the sight makes me come.

"OH GOD!" I scream and slam back into them as hard and fast as I can manage. I hear echoing cries, from both of them, oh god, and I feel another wave begin, before the last one has ended. "FUCK, DON'T STOP! OH FUCK, YES! KEEP MAKING ME COME!" I'm screeching and thrashing. Nails dig into my hips as I feel Edward pulse inside me and I fucking start to come again. I'm crying, no energy left to do anything but hold on to the bed sheets as he thrusts one last time. He goes so deep, it feels like part of me has broken open and can't ever be closed.

"Oh, shit!" James swears as I feel Edward slowly ease out of me, leaving me shaking violently as he helps me lay down on the bed.

* * *

As I thread my belt through my pants loops, I debate if I should say anything before heading out. Bella's hiding in the bathroom and Edward's on the bed, a stupid grin on his face. He pretends to watch TV as he absently rubs at the purple and red bruise on his neck. His chest is crisscrossed with thin scratches and dotted with bruises. He looks like he's been in attacked by a wild animal, which isn't too far from the truth.

"Edward," I say casual like, and he glances at me with a lazy smile. I can tell he's pretending, just like me, that what happened last night didn't rock our whole fucking world.

"James...thank you." He says it with the most earnest look I've ever seen, like he's about to cry or hug me. Motherfucker has the balls to thank me.

"No sweat." Then I add, "Just so you know, you hurt her and I'll put you in the fucking ground." I say it with a smirk.

"I wouldn't expect any less," he says with a matching smirk and begins to get up. I put up my hand, cause I've seen his dick enough times for the rest of my life.

"See ya 'round." I nod at him as I head to the bathroom door and slam my fist on the paper-thin wood. "Bella, baby, when you're done having your little freak out, give Vic a call. She wants to make plans for Pride." I leave before she can respond. 'Cause they've got their own shit to sort out and it's got nothing to do with me. Not anymore.

I don't really think about where I'm headed until I walk out of the lobby and into the chilly morning air. The sky is still murky, so I check my watch. Yep, I might still catch her at the Hurricane. I flag down a cab, which is unheard of in downtown Seattle, and give him the orders. Good thing I still have the twenty.

Vic is walking out of the cafe, the early morning/late night crew breaking up after a round of hugs and kisses. This is their tradition, Sunday brunch with the old guard. Leah is already at work. I wait by Vic's old Jeep, the one I helped her rebuild last summer. She looks gorgeous, as usual. Not tired or worn down, despite pulling an all-nighter at the bar and then rolling down here at the asscrack of morning to meet her girls. She's so beautiful that I almost bolt when she sees me. A frown crosses her face, then quickly turns to a look of concern as she starts to rush over to me.

She thinks something fucked up happened. I'm not surprised, I've always cried on her shoulder from the first time I met her at the Bad Ju Ju, when she was bar tending and I was playing at being a bar-back for the Block Party.

I'd just moved up from Portland, after my whore of an ex-girlfriend kicked me out of our house, leaving me with a duffel bag and enough money to catch a Greyhound to Seattle. I knew Leah and her brother, who hooked me up with the Tiger Sharks. The Ju Ju posted a sign for bouncers at the gym and I needed some extra scratch.

After the night got started, Vic and other bartenders, all chicks, started kicking down shots whenever we tossed a drunk out. Soon enough, I was getting in a bad state of mind, keeping to the shadows, and Vic, fearless as ever, walked up to me. Her thin hand slid over my shoulder as she asked what was up and I spilled my guts, like I was on fucking Oprah. She listened and nodded her head until I was done. Then she gave me a shot and kissed my cheek. Told me that I shouldn't ever try to change who I am for some girl that obviously didn't even know who the fuck she was, much less who I was. Looking back now, that pretty much summed up most of my girlfriends, even Bella.

Not Vic. She's always known who she is. She'd been dating Marco for three years when I met her. I wanted her bad, from that first night, but I had a rule about not taking other guy's girls. I thought it was a low move, mostly 'cause it's what that bitch back in Portland had done. Of course, that rule didn't stop me from trying to fuck over Bella and Edward, when I thought I wanted her back. The truth is, I'm just a fucking coward.

I thought Vic would think I was a dick for hitting on her when she had a guy, and I didn't want to disappoint her. Her opinion has always meant so much to me. I'd rather not get her, than risk her hating me.

Laurent, a rusty old Cajun that used to coach for the Sharks, called it a long time ago. He said I missed too many opportunities to win, 'cause I kept playing fair. If I had the guy pinned in a bad spot, or I knew that I'd hurt him with a hit, I would back off and let him recover before going back in. I thought that I was being fair. I was trying to be a good guy. Laurent told me I was being stupid. "You hit when there's an opening to hit. Or just fucking go home." It made sense in the ring, like most things do, it just never occurred to me to apply it to anything else.

Vic came to see my first fight, 'cause she's always so fucking supportive. I asked Leah to look out for her, 'cause the crowds can get a little rowdy, and to make sure she had a good time. Bitch sure as fuck did. I won the fight and when I got out to the crowd, it was in time to see Leah and Vic making out like a couple of horny teenagers. They moved in together two weeks later. I thought that I missed my opportunity, that I'd never get another chance.

The truth is there are no missed opportunities, just ones that you're too afraid to take. I know what I want, and I guess I've always known that she wants it, too. I should feel bad for Leah, but as Vic runs up to and puts her beautiful hands on my face, all I do is smile like an asshole.

"Jesus, James what the fuck happened?" She looks gorgeous, even when she frowns. It occurs to me that my face might look a little fucked up from Edward's attempt at boxing and other things. I try to shrug off her concern, but mostly I just keep smiling like a fucking dumbass. I know this is right and this time, I swear to god, I'm not going to fuck it up.

"James." She manages to squeak my name before I pull her into a kiss. She doesn't fight, just sinks into me, fitting, like a piece of me that's been missing all along. I pull back to look at her, hoping that she's not going to punch me or kick me in my nuts. She's smiling and I have a hard time swallowing.

"You're writing those checks again, Mr. Morrison," she says as she leans in for another kiss. _You can take this one to the bank, Baby._

* * *

I knock on the door, and get no response.

"Bella, we have to check out eventually," I say, trying to not let the smile leak into my voice, and fail miserably. Silence from the door, though I swear I hear her breathing and pacing. I try to not laugh as I knock again.

"Bella, you can't stay in there forever." I'm laughing at this point.

"Wanna bet?" Her voice sounds small and petulant. Fuck! I love her a little more, if it's possible. I try the knob and of course, it's not locked. I swing the door open to find her sitting in the bathtub. She's naked and curled up like a scared little girl. Something inside of me spasms painfully at the sight of her in distress, even though I know she's being ridiculous.

"Bella." I sigh as I kneel beside her. She won't look at me and I get frustrated. "Bella!" I grab her chin and pull her face roughly. Her red rimmed eyes snap to meet mine.

"Enough of this, do you hear me?" The sight of her obvious pain makes me ache, but I make sure to keep it from my voice. She nods, but I know it's a lie. I let out a groan and climb into the tub. I lean over and gather her into my arms. As I lean against the hard porcelain, I brush back the hair from her face and see that she's starting to cry.

That old familiar sense of helplessness rises up inside me. I know that she's so worried about what happened. How she can think I wouldn't still love her...is just fucking stupid. A familiar voice in the back of my mind tells me to stop being a pussy and I agree with it.

Sure, I can't take away all the insecurities and complicated shit that makes her think this way, but there is one thing I can do. Something I should have done a long time ago.

"So, I suppose this is a bad time to ask you to move in with me?" I say it nonchalantly, as I imagine how James would laugh and maybe even be impressed. Bella turns a tear streaked face to me. Her eyes are wide and her mouth has dropped open. I laugh, because, well, it's kind of funny. She frowns and I realize that laughter is not the best of ideas right now.

"Well, I thought that asking you to marry me might scare you off." It feels strangely freeing to say the truth out loud, and the look on her face is hilarious. I didn't realize her mouth could open that much wider. As she leans in and kisses me, I feel relief crash over me. I kiss her back, and I can't help but smile, as tears fill my eyes.

_fini_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I want to send lots of love to AnaG for support and beta skills. As always, lots of love to my all my reviewers. I really appreciate the time you take to review. **


	10. Epilogue

"Where is it, Ed?" James scratches the back of his neck, obviously nervous, and I stop short, with the box in my hand. "What?" he says, and gives me a look like he's going to punch me. I suppose I deserve it, 'cause I'm two seconds from laughing at him.

"Nothing, chief." I shake my head as I reply and toss him the small velvet box that he catches like it's an egg..

"Fuck you," he growls as he gingerly pries the lid open. The look on his face kills my laughter. I know this look. I've seen it in the mirror, every time I realize how lucky I am to have Bella. Poor guy, he's a goner.

"Will it be okay?" I ask.

He just nods and closes the box. I know that this is awkward for him. I was the only person he could trust to do this, because I love her, but Bella can't keep a secret. I must have visited over twenty-five different jewelry stores and texted him a million pictures of rings, until we finally found the right now. James has great taste in jewelry, very understated.

"So, when are you going to...?" I pause as I hear Bella's voice, though I don't make out what she's saying.

"What, Honey?" I yell through the door.

"Are you guys done?"

I can tell by the tone of her voice that we've run out of time. Not that she knows exactly what we're doing. I just asked her to distract Vic, while James and I had a talk. She got a worried look, and I just shrugged off her concern. I have to admit, I kind of love making her nervous. I feel a tightness in my chest as the reality of their leaving begins to settle in.

I turn back to James. The box has disappeared, but he looks a little pale. He starts to walk towards the door and I stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe," I say as he looks at me. I meet his gaze as I grip his shoulder. "She loves you, James."

I don't know why I said it. I mean, who the hell am I? However, he seems to relax. I let my hand drop away as I open the door. He stops in the doorway and glances back at me. He looks like he's going to say something, but he just shakes his head and walks out. Some things are better left unsaid, especially when it comes to James and me.

We join the girls at the front door and all walk down the driveway to Vic's beat-up Jeep that's packed to bursting with all of their belongings.

"Call when you get there, otherwise I'm going to worry," Bella croaks as she clings to Vic and tries to stifles her tears. James is rolling his eyes and I'm just shaking my head. "Shut it, you!" She runs at James and knocks a grunt out of him. He smiles and kisses the top of her head, as Vic wraps me in her thin arms and gives me a warm kiss on my cheek. She pulls back from me as Bella steps back from James and we all just stand there for a minute.

"Fuck it," James huffs as he strides towards me. I do my best to not make any embarrassing sounds as he pulls me into a crushing hug. "Catch ya later, Sweet cheeks," he adds with a chuckle, then releases me. I take a much needed gulp of air, only to have him wrap a hand around the back of my head and pull me close to kiss my forehead.

"Sorry James, you had your chance." I laugh and slap his hand away. He whoops with laughter and gives me a push as Vic walks up to take his arm.

"You guys better come down soon to visit," Vic says as she looks at me and I nod.

She and I have a little secret of our own. Bella finally allowed me to officially propose to her two weeks ago, but she wouldn't commit to a date. I know it has more to do with her fear of the planning and Alice's pressuring for a formal church affair, than anything else.. Vic came up with the plan, because she's got a mind like a four star general when it comes to strategy. She suggested that Bella and I visit them in Vegas after they've had a month to get settled. I just have to figure out how to get her into a chapel before she realizes what's going on. Vic suggested copious amounts of alcohol, but I'd prefer for Bella not to puke on me at our wedding. I might make the sacrifice, if only to make sure that it's finally done.

"Yes!" Bella bounces as she says it. She doesn't have a clue. I smirk at Vic and she just smiles back. I spot James catching our exchange and he just raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. As Bella babbles about how excited she is to see Vegas and visit them, the three of us wear matching smirks.

"We've got to go, love you guys." Vic laughs and waves as James pulls her to the Jeep. Bella slides my arm over her shoulders as we watch them pull away. Then she starts to giggle and I look down at her.

"What's so funny?" She beams up at me, flashing me a coy smile. "Bella," I pull a little warning in my voice, and her smile widens.

"Okay, but you have to swear to not say anything. Though I guess it won't matter once they get there-" She's chuckling as she talks and I cut her off.

"Bella!" I tighten my arm around her and she laughs.

"She's pregnant," she says it so fast it takes me a minute to catch up, and then I can't stop laughing. Bella laughs too, but I see the sparkle of tears in her eyes, too. She's worried and happy for James.

Even I know that family means the world to him. I'm struck with the thought that I've become so intimately involved with his life, as he has with mine. It's strange, I guess somewhere over the last year we became friends, maybe even family.

Bella told me a while ago that it happened that night we were all together. She says that he didn't stay because of her, he stayed because I asked him for help and James never turns his back on family.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I couldn't resist letting you know what happened with these crazy kids. Oh yeah, before you ask. I am writing a sequel. **


End file.
